Pelea por lo que quieres
by Dankuso96
Summary: Arco 2 de la historia: Dan esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa para cumplir con su mision, ya no tiene nada que perder...
1. La busqueda de Runo

**Si lo sé, lo sé, desaparecí por ¿Cuántos días?. Uf, me parecieron años, pero esta desaparición, bueno, tuvo de todo, tristeza, alegría, peleas con mi hermana, conversaciones con mi papa y hasta un reencuentro con mis amigos (a los cuales les resulto gracioso esto de incluirlos en los fics, todos ellos mandan saludos a los lectores y "críticos" de mis historias).**

**Y bueno, quedaron un par de proyectos inconclusos, pero empiezo hoy este nuevo fic, no es gran cosa, pero me anime a entrar en el terreno de las batallas Bakugan... les presento...**

**Santiago: en colaboración con García producciones...**

**Yo: cierto, la idea es de Santiago, pero no se anima a publica el fic, así que yo lo voy a hacer por el...**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron los otros fics**

**Ahora si, les presentamos**

**Pelea por lo que quieres.**

**Parte 1: La búsqueda de Runo.**

_Dan se despertó sobresaltado, "rayos, otra vez ese sueño, pensó._

_Desde que se mudo a Bayview, sabía que no le iba a ser fácil, sabía que lo más difícil iba a ser soportar la perdida de Runo, prometió visitarla, pero el tiempo paso, y él nunca cumplió su promesa,._

_Se sentó en la cama, quería ordenar sus pensamientos, debía ser la decima vez que soñaba lo mismo..._

_-Dan! –gritaba Runo- Dan! No me dejes, por favor!_

_Presentía que Runo estaba en peligro, pero se desmentía a si mismo diciendo que eran cosas de su imaginación._

_Más de una vez había recorrido todo el interespacio buscándola, pero luego recordaba que Tigrera le había dicho, que, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, no volvería a pelear._

_Intento dormir de nuevo._

_Dan! No me dejes, por favor!_

_Se despertó de nuevo, una forma familiar se acerco hasta el._

_Drago dijo:_

-Dan, de nuevo has soñado con Runo?.

-Para que mentirte amigo, así es –respondió el-

-Dan –insistió Drago- si tanto deseas verla, porque no le pides a Marucho que te lleve, de hecho, yo mismo puedo hacerlo, recuerda que puedo abrir una puerta dimensional.

-Gracias por la oferta, Drago amigo, pero no...

_Drago percibió el tono de tristeza en las palabras de su compañero, pero había algo que tenía que preguntar..._

-Sigues creyendo que Runo...

-Sí, sigo creyendo –interrumpió Dan- que ella seguramente ha tenido otra vida, tal vez ya tenga un novio –y de nuevo, Dan se calló, un recuerdo vino a su memoria-

**FLASHBACK**

-Quieres ser mi novia?–pregunto Dan, con cierta timidez-

-Que estás diciendo? –pregunto ella-

-Es que me gustas... Runo –dijo Dan, poniéndose colorado-No estás enojada, verdad?

-Enojada? Claro que no... es solo... que tú también me gustas, tontito –dijo ella, dándole un beso en los labios

_Ese fue el día mas feliz en la vida de Dan_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Dan no término de recordar, se durmió de nuevo, pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente..._

**Al día siguiente...**

-Ya me voy mama! Voy a ver a Shun!

_Mientras pedaleaba en su bici, Dan pensaba: "vaya, si no fuera por Shun, Marucho y Julie, no hubiera podido mudarme, al menos estar con ellos es un buen consuelo"..._

_De repente, alguien se cruzo en su camino, casi lo tira de la bici, Dan se fijo, parecía ser una chica, tenia puesta una capucha, y de ella salían unos mechones de pelo celestes._

-Oye, fíjate, por dónde vas, ciega!

_La chica se dio vuelta, sin dejar de pedalear, lo saludo amistosamente y le dijo:_

-Lo siento, Danny.

_Dan se cayó de la bici, había quedado impactado._

-E-e.. Esa chica –murmuro-

-Era Runo! –completo Drago, que estaba sobre el hombro de Dan-.

_Dan se subió a su bici y comenzó a pedalear frenéticamente, si Runo estaba en la ciudad, seguro había alguien que lo sabia..._

_**Minutos después...**_

_Dan regresaba a casa, no había podido encontrar a Julie, en el café le dijeron que se había ido a practicar con las porristas, y ellas le dijeron que se había ido antes de terminar la práctica, con una chica de cabellos celestes..._

-Bueno –le dijo Drago- al menos puedes estar seguro de que Runo...

_No termino la frase, Runo estaba en el frente de la casa de Dan._

-Runo! –grito Dan, alegre-

_Fue corriendo hasta ella, pero Runo se escapo, el la siguió, continuo gritando, pero ella giro en una calle, y cuando él hizo lo mismo, Runo había desaparecido..._

**Horas después...**

_Dan estaba con Shun y Marucho._

-Me estaré volviendo loco amigos? –pregunto Dan-

-Lo que pasa es que la extrañas –dijo Shun- como yo extraño a Alice.

_Hubo un silencio incomodo, que Marucho corto._

Tal vez necesites una batalla Bakugan –dijo- solo para distraerte.

-Tal vez -respondió Dan, de pronto, oyó un grito-

-Ayuda, ayuda!

-Oyeron eso?

-Oír que?

_Dan no se detuvo a explicar, salió corriendo._

-Tú lo oíste, verdad Drago?

-Así es, esa era Runo, sigue corriendo.

_Cuando llego, un sujeto con una máscara se estaba llevando a la rastra a Runo._

-Runo, espera, yo te protegeré, vamos Drago, tenemos que ayudarla, prepárate a luchar, lanzador, golpe de...

_Pero el enmascarado desapareció, llevándose a Runo. Dejo una nota en el suelo._

_**Si quieres volver a ver a esta persona, encuéntrame mañana a la tarde en el estadio abandonado del interespacio Bakugan.**_

_Dan no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, ocurría lo mismo en otras dos partes._

CONTINUARA...

**Pregunta rápida:**

**Y, que les pareció? Falta un poco para la batalla, pero creo que este bien podría ser mi mejor fic.**

**Saludos, y espero sus opiniones.**


	2. Tiempo de luchar

**Me acuerdo que cuando escribí mi primera historia actualizaba cada día, ahora no, pero bueno, creo que la inspiración también se toma vacaciones...**

**Van a ver que mezcle personajes de todas las temporadas, o sea que el fic no tiene que ver mucho con la serie, pero igual espero que no les importe...**

**Voy a evitar poner poder activado todas las veces, porque es muy repetitivo...**

**Parte 2: Tiempo de luchar.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

_Dan se despertó sobresaltado, Runo! –grito-, Se sentó en la cama, había dormido mal toda la noche, recordando el momento en que la secuestraron, y sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarla, creía que en realidad no había pasado nada, pero necesitaba confirmarlo..._

-Drago, estas despierto?

_Su amigo rodo hasta el borde de la cama._

-Así es Dan, por lo visto tu tampoco has podido dormir... es por Runo verdad?

_Dan sollozo._

-Creía que lo había soñado todo, pero fue real, verdad?

-No te preocupes –respondió Drago- la rescataremos, se lo importante que ella es para ti.

-De que hablas?

-No puedes engañarme Dan, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, se que sigues enamorado de ella.

_Dan simplemente comento:_

-Es hora de luchar Drago, vamos al interespacio...

_**Estuvieron esperando en el estadio abandonado media hora, una hora entera, Dan había empezado a bostezar, recordaba tiempos mejores, tiempos en que nada lo preocupaba, las épocas felices que había vivido con Runo...**_

_Dejo de recordar, alguien había aparecido en el campo, y tenía compañía..._

_Dan se levanto de un salto, un chico lo miraba de arriba abajo, pero lo que le importaba era la persona que estaba junto a él. Era Runo, que tenía una mordaza en la boca y estaba sujetada por el joven, podía verse el miedo en sus ojos, Dan iba a recuperarla, costara lo que costara..._

-Dan Kuso. Verdad?

-Así es, suelta a Runo ahora mismo o no respondo de lo que soy capaz de hacer –amenazo-

-Uy, que miedo –se burlo el extraño- sabes, tu chica es muy delicada, y es una rehén muy bonita –dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-

_Dan se enfureció, como nunca lo había hecho..._

-Suéltala y vamos a pelear!

-Como gustes.

_En ese momento, alguien más apareció en el estadio._

-Alto Dan! Dejame pelear contigo –dijo Spectra- Y tu, Darius, suelta a mi hermana, ahora mismo.

-Que dramático –dijo otra persona, se coloco al lado de Darius y dijo- yo secuestre a Mira y vas a tener que pelear por ella si quieres recuperarla.

-Prepárate, Anson –respondió Spectra-

-Los conoces? –pregunto Dan-

-Por desgracia, si –replico su compañero- pero no es momento de explicaciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hora de pelear –grito Dan-

-No me dejen afuera –pidió un tercer extraño- yo también quiero pelear.

-Lo siento, Therian –se quejo Anson- Ya oíste a nuestra jefa, si el tercer invitado aparece, entonces podrás luchar...

_Therian se fue al lugar donde estaba la persona que había secuestrado..._

-Espero que tu amiguito venga –le dijo a un joven, que estaba amordazado- porque si no...

-Que comience la batalla –grito Anson-

-Lanzador...

-Golpe...

-De...

-Poder!

-Carta portal lista! –Grito Spectra- Bakugan, pelea, Helios Mk2, surge. (800 g)

-Bakugan, pelea, Cross Dragonoid, Surge. (700 g)

-Bakugan, pelea. Darkus Oxalc, surge –dijo Anson- (800 g)

-Bakugan, pelea, Darkus Astar Sheran, surge. –dijo Darius- (800 g)

-Drago, poder activado, disparo Dragón.

Drago: 1200 g

-Oxalc, poder activado, impacto Tunguska

Oxalc: 1300

Drago: 700

Helios: 300

-Drago, escudo superior

-Helios, cañón de olvido.

Drago: 1400 g

Helios: 800 g

Oxalc: 400 g

-Astar Sheran, poder activado, Circulo Sonda.

_Se crea un círculo de rayos oscuros en el campo, que atacan a Helios y Drago a la vez._

Drago: 1100 g

Helios: 500 g.

_-_Oxalc, poder activado, fuerza lunar.

-Astar Sheran, doble poder activado Trampa temporal + Batalla crisálida.

Oxalc: 700

Drago: 1100

Astar Sheran: 1000

Helios: 200

-Basta de juegos –dijo Spectra- armamento instalado, Zukanator!

_Zukanator cayó al suelo, pero no se abrió._

-Que rayos paso?

-Es el poder de la batalla crisálida –explico Darius- impide que cualquier peleador incluya trampas o armamentos Bakugan a la batalla.

-No necesito un armamento, vamos Helios poder activado, Quásar desactivante

Oxalc: 800

Astar Sheran: 800

-Drago, poder activado, ardor infinito.

Oxalc: 300

Astar Sheran_: _300

Drago: 1700

-Son un hueso duro de roer, pero ya fue suficiente –se quejo Darius- doble poder activado: Bloqueo Kirlian + Comandante nocturno

Astar Sheran: 1800

Drago: 1100

Oxalc: 800

Helios: 200

-Carta portal abierta –dijo Dan- reactor Pyrus.

Drago: 1300

Helios: 400

-No sirve. El poder de nuestros enemigos es muy grande todavia –dijo Spectra viendo su lanzador-

-No has visto nada –dijo Anson- poder activado, fuego fatuo.

-Astar Sheran, usa trampa temporal!

Drago: 800

Helios: 100

Oxalc: 1000

Astar Sheran: 2100

_Los rayos de oscuridad creados por el fuego fatuo y la trampa temporal se dirigían a Drago y Helios._

-Helios, defiéndete, usa Farbas Rx! –exclamo Spectra-

_Los rayos fueron detenidos, pero los niveles de poder no cambiaron, Oxalc y Astar Sheran lanzaron de nuevo los rayos._

-Drago, poder activado, escudo Dragón.

-No servirá de nada –dijo Darius- estos poderes solo pueden ser anulados por un poder de atributo diferente al que han usado los enemigos.

-En ese caso –dijo una voz- poder activado! Barrera Haos!

_Una barrera de luz se creó frente a Helios y Drago, un enorme dragón blanco apareció ante ellos, los rayos fueron desviados por el escudo._

Oxalc: 800

Astar Sheran: 800

-Vaya, estuvo cerca –exclamo Dan- gracias, Spectra.

-Pero si yo no hice nada.

-Yo fui quien activo el poder –dijo una voz-

-Eh?

CONTINUARA...

**Tan tan tan...**

**Quien será el peleador misterioso?**

**Podrán Dan y Spectra salvar a Runo y Mira?**

**Serán Darius y Anson derrotados?**

**Las respuestas a esas preguntas y muchas más, en el próximo capítulo, lectores.**


	3. Desaparecido en accion

**A veces la inspiración es como una mariposa, requiere de bastante tiempo para que pueda surgir, claro que las mariposas no tardan meses en nacer, pero bueno, espero entiendan, esta historia no es fácil de escribir, y cuando estaba dispuesto a borrarla, alguien aparece y me dice que no lo haga, agradezco los consejos de esa persona, que a pesar de no tener nada que ver con el Universo Bakugan, es la principal artífice de la continuación de mi fic...**

**Ahora si, a lo que me concierne...**

**Parte 3: Desaparecido en acción**

El gran dragón se desvaneció en el aire, luego, de la nada, un caballero blanco apareció en el campo de batalla y dijo:

"El escudo dragonico funciono, señor, fue una buena táctica"

-Lo sé –respondió el peleador misterioso- buen trabajo, Metamorphos Haos

_Dan se dio la vuelta, creía reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz..._

_No se equivocaba..._

-Saludos, viejo amigo

-Junior! –replico Dan, realmente se encontraba sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como él acudiría en su ayuda, sobre todo porque...-

-Te conozco hace años –exclamo Dan- tu nunca tuviste un Bakugan...

-Estás seguro?, porque el gran caballero Metamorphos Haos que está enfrente tuyo parece indicar lo contario... Aun así, mucho me temo que no soy quien crees que soy –respondió "Junior"- pero basta de presentaciones, tiempo de luchar.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –replico Therian, que esperaba sumarse a la batalla- Bakugan, pelea, Sampiac Darkus, surge

Los niveles de poder de todos los Bakugan del campo eran de 800 g, excepto por el de Helios, que era de 100g, Therian aprovecho esta ventaja para demostrar el poder de batalla de su Bakugan

-Sampiac, poder activado, Perdición Instantánea!

_Un portal se abrió frente a Helios y comenzó a absorberlo._

-Helios, no! –grito Spectra- Poder activado... Cañón de Olvido!

-Demasiado tarde –replico Anson- Poder activado, bloqueo Bakugan

_El Cañón de Olvido de Helios no surtió ningún efecto... El portal siguió absorbiéndolo y Spectra, fuera de sí, se acerco corriendo a su amigo_

_Dan grito: Spectra, detente!..._

_Finalmente, ante la atónita mirada de Drago y Dan, sus dos compañeros de batalla desaparecieron del campo, absorbidos por el vórtice..._

_El Bakumetro anuncio: Fuerza de vida de Spectra: 0_

_Dan cayó al suelo, no podía creer, que, en cuestión de segundos, sus nuevos enemigos hubieran acabado con sus compañeros de batalla..._

Anson, burlándose, dijo:

-Bien, un peleador menos –y mirando a Mira, su prisionera, a los ojos, exclamo- y un peso que nos sacamos de encima...

_Después de eso, chasqueo los dedos, y, al igual que su hermano, Mira desapareció al instante del campo de batalla_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Dan dijo: ¿Qué has hecho con Spectra? ¿Qué hay de Mira?

-Fácil –respondió Anson- El poderoso Spectra perdió, por lo tanto, no liberare a su hermana, si él peleador pierde la batalla, entonces no libero al prisionero, solo lo elimino...

-¿Eliminas? –repitió Dan- quieres decir que...

_Anson no lo dejo terminar_

-Así es, nunca volverás a ver a ninguno de los dos, ni a su Bakugan, fue una casualidad que Spectra se haya esfumado también, se supone que el peleador derrotado y su Bakugan queden vivos no así nuestro rehén –luego, en voz mas alta, dijo- ten en cuenta, que si tu pierdes, quedaras vivo, pero desaparecerá Runo, y si tu pierdes –dijo, dirigiéndose a Junior- entonces tu amigo desaparecerá también.

-Como si estuviéramos dispuestos – dijeron Morphos y su compañero- a que eso pasara de nuevo

-¿De nuevo? –inquirió Dan- ¿Quieren decir que esto ya ha sucedido?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, -respondió el que parecía ser su amigo- tenemos que pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, por los que queremos que vuelvan a nuestro lado... y por la memoria de Spectra

_Dan se levanto, con renovada energía, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, no todo estaba perdido, y mientras tuviera la esperanza de recuperar a Runo, podría seguir luchando..._

_¿Podría?_

Vamos Drago –exclamo, levantándose de un salto- Poder activado...

CONTINUARA...

**Y termino la 3era parte, así, cortita, para que se den una idea de lo que viene... **

**En dos de mis otros fics, me puse a mi mismo (Dios, me encanta hacer eso) como uno de los personajes de las historias, en este también... ¿o no?, ¿seré yo el que pelea junto a Dan Kuso?, los dejo con esa duda, ya van a ver porque se los digo, esta idea está bien cocinada, no van poder creer lo que se viene (es más, yo tampoco me lo creo) ya van a ver de que es lo que hablo...**

**Por último, y lo más importante, gracias a MariviGil, gran escritora de fics de Fringe, (no de Bakugan, si no saben lo que es Fringe, busquen gente, es una serie que recomiendo) si no fuera por ella, bueno, me hubiera quedado esto pendiente...**


	4. Contraataque

**Bueno, en realidad no tenía todo tan calculado, se me ha hecho un poco difícil escribir este capítulo, entre que no he podido dormir bien últimamente, tengo menos inspiración que una aspiradora averiada y esta sobre mi cabeza la prueba integradora de matemática...**

**Bueno, a ustedes, lectores, eso no les importa demasiado, empecemos por dónde íbamos, vale?**

**Capitulo 4: Contraataque **

-Vamos Drago, Poder activado, Dragón Ardiente!

- Adelante, Morphos, poder activado, Colisión Haos!

Drago: 1100g

Morphos: 1000g

-Poderes de aficionado –dijo Anson- Conmoción Darkus!

Drago: 800g

Oxalc: 1100g

- Pronto nos quedaremos con todo lo que te importa, Kuso –amenazo Darius-

-Y también con lo tuyo, Vásquez –completo Therian- O debo llamarlo Doctor Vásquez?

-De que habla? –pregunto Dan-

-No es momento de explicaciones –respondió el joven que parecía ser su amigo-

-Basta de charla, Poder activado: Sombra pesadilla! (Sampiac: 1000g)

-Astar Sheran, usa Energía negativa!

_Astar Sheran lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía, que impacto en el cuerpo de Drago_

Drago: 500g

Astar Sheran: 900g

-Drago, resiste amigo! –grito Dan-

-Por mucho que quiera, no podrá –respondió su enemigo-

_Drago se transformo en esfera, aunque no perdió todo su poder. El Bakumetro anuncio: Fuerza de vida de Dan: 20%_

-Y ahora es tu turno, Morphos –Dijo Therian- Poder activado, Doble Destino!

-Vamos Morphos, contraataca, poder activado, Fiebre de Luz Blanca!

-De nada servirá, observa el efecto de Doble Destino

_A pesar de no haber recibido ningún impacto, Morphos cao al suelo y se transformo en esfera. _

_Fuerza de vida de Junior: 20%_

-Rayos –exclamo Dan- es inútil, hice todo lo que pude Runo –dijo, mirando a la distancia a la que solía ser su mejor amiga, creía ver lagrimas en sus ojos- lamento no haber podido protegerte

-No estamos vencidos aun, levántate de una vez, Dan –respondió Drago-

-Que no lo ves? –Dijo, inquiriendo a su compañero- su poder es demasiado grande, ni siquiera los han afectado todos nuestros ataques –Dan parecía estar perdiendo la esperanza, Junior supo que era el momento de intervenir-

-Drago tiene razón, Dan, no se acaba hasta que se acaba, observa –dijo, señalando el campo de batalla-

-Mi cabeza! –Grito Oxalc-

-Me duele demasiado –exclamo Sampiac-

-No... Creo... que pueda... resistirlo -dijo Astar Sheran-

_Los tres Bakugan Darkus se transformaron en esferas, al tiempo que el Bakumetro anunciaba:_

_Fuerza de vida de Anson, Darius y Therian: 20%_

-Como diablos ocurrió esto? –Exclamo Anson- como es posible?

-Es la Fiebre de Luz Blanca de Morphos –explico Junior- condena a los Bakugan oponentes a sufrir las consecuencias de sus propios ataques. Considérenlo un regalo. Ahora, levántate, Kuso, si no quieres seguir peleando para ayudarme, ni para honrar la memoria de Spectra, hazlo para rescatar a Runo, o estamos perdidos...

-Y bien –pregunto Anson- van a pelear o que?. Carta portal lista, Bakugan pelea, Astar Sheran, surge

-Bakugan pelea! Drago, surge!

-Morphos, surge!

-Oxalc, surge

-Sampiac, surge

-Poder activado, Ojo espiral

_Sampiac abrió sus dos ojos y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Drago, el cual cayó en trance_

-Drago! –grito Dan, su amigo no lo escuchaba- que demonios le pasa, parece como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Eso es porque esta hipnotizado –explico Anson- poder activado, Tumulto Darkus

_Oxalc pego un gran salto, y con sorprendente velocidad, comenzó a golpear a Drago desde todas las direcciones._

-Estas perdido Kuso

-No tan rápido, doble poder activado, cuchilla orgánica, más, cañón de Barisal

Morphos: 1200g

Drago: 600g

Oxalc: 800g

Astar Sheran: 800g

_Mientras Oxalc seguía golpeando a Drago, Morphos saco de su espalda un cañón, que lanzo un rayo, impactando en el cuerpo de Oxalc, que se transformo en esfera._

_Fuerza de vida de Anson: 0_

_Mientras tanto, Drago pareció salir del trance..._

CONTINUARA...

**Algunas cosas antes de irme.**

**1ero, el fic va ser mucho más largo de lo que pensaba (me estoy cuestionando si hacer dos fics separados)**

**2do, si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia (les haya gustado o no) háganlo por este medio, ya estoy hasta aquí (me estoy señalando la frente) de mensajitos estilo "no mames wee, tu nueva historia apesta" en mi Facebook.**

**3er, mañana es viernes, por lo tanto es Friday, en consecuencia, es Fringe Friday, debido a eso, voy a estar todo el día pensando en Fringe, como resultado, no creo que vaya a publicar nada, y para no dejarlos con falsas esperanzas, no se esperen un capi nuevo hasta el lunes, tal vez martes (los lunes son una peste en el colegio).**

**Por último, gracias nuevamente a MariviGil, mi amiga lectora/escritora, háganme un favor de amigo y dense una pasadita por sus historias de Fanfiction, que, aunque no sepan lo que es Fringe, seguro les van a gustar, y si les gusta Fringe o si buscan una buena serie de ciencia ficción para entretenerse, visiten el foro de Queremos que la vaca de Fringe tenga una estrella en el paseo de la Fama (si, así de cortito es el nombre, así se escribe) en Facebook.**

**Sin más que decir, y a la espera de sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, insultos o lo que sea, Dankuso96, el pseudo-escritor se despide...**


	5. Es el final, Dan Kuso

**Promesas son promesas, les dije que no quería darles falsas esperanzas, pero me entretengo escribiendo esto, porque, hoy, que no fui al colegio (Shhh, no le digan a nadie) estoy muy al pe... (Tapada de boca, como en mi otro fic)**

**En fin, sigamos viendo que ocurrió con Dan...**

**Parte 5: Es el final, Dan Kuso **

_Anson miro con tristeza su lanzador, no podría unirse a la batalla, aunque bien sabia que sus compañeros se encargarían del tonto de Kuso, como tantas veces lo habían hecho, y esperaba que esta vez fuera la vencida, que esta fuera la vez en que pudiera atrapar a Junior, que en tantas ocasiones se les había escapado..._

_Se quedo al lado de sus compañeros, como simple espectador, de la que sabía, sería la última batalla de Dan Kuso..._

-Astar Sheran, poder activado, Comandante Nocturno

Astar Sheran: 1300g

Drago: 800g

-Morphos, desvío de copia

Astar Sheran: 800g

Drago: 1300g

Morphos: 1300g

-Que pasa que no mueves a tu poderoso Drago? –Se burlo Therian- acaso ya te rendiste?

-Ni creas, Drago, poder activado, Dragón Infinito

_Drago absorbió una oleada de energía, que libero en forma de explosión, sin embargo, no ataco a sus enemigos, sino a Morphos, quien cayó al suelo, debilitado._

-Aguanta, Morphos –dijo Junior- Dan, que rayos crees que haces?

-No...No lo sé, Drago...

_Therian no le dejo terminar su frase, riendo, dijo:_

-El poderoso Drago sigue bajo mi trance, no podrás despertarlo hasta que Sampiac sea derrotado, lo cual no sucederá, Sampiac, poder activado, sublimación

Drago: 800g

Astar Sheran: 800g

Sampiac: 1200g

Morphos: 800g

_Un rayo de energía Darkus se dirigía a Drago, que a pesar de que oía los gritos, y las suplicas de Dan, de que escapara de aquel lugar, nada podía hacer para obedecerle..._

_Morphos apenas pudo levantarse, pero le dirigió una mirada a Junior, a aquel Peleador a quien tanto admiraba, y este al instante comprendió lo que esa mirada significaba..._

-Muy bien Morphos, nos vamos, pero no nos iremos solos. Poder activado, Sincronía!

_Morphos se interpuso entre el rayo Darkus y Drago... El Bakumetro anuncio:_

Fuerza de vida de Junior: 0

Fuerza de vida de Therian: 0

-Diablos –se quejo Therian- tu y los estúpidos poderes de tu tonto Bakugan me tienen hartos, Junior, pero al menos voy a disfrutar viendo tu sufrimiento por la desaparición de tu "amigo"

-Espera –interrumpió Dan- un amigo?, entonces a ti también te obligaron a venir aquí, también secuestraron a alguien a quien le importas...

-Oh claro que le importa –dijo Anson, haba estado esperando el momento de revelarle la verdad a Kuso- el Dr. Vásquez siempre fue un ególatra, un egoísta, siempre se ha preocupado solo por sí mismo, únicamente por su bienestar y por el de nadie más... No te gustaría ver, antes de que desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra, a quien ha venido a buscar Junior?

_Dan no podía articular palabra, aun así, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, asintió..._

_Se sorprendió demasiado de lo que vio, a su lado, Junior ni se inmutaba, Junior solo pensaba en que había fallado de nuevo, al menos esta vez, pero había visto algo en Dan (en este Dan) que no había visto en los demás... tal vez, después de todo, los peleadores oscuros podían ser detenidos..._

_Pero ahora eso no importaba, solo importaba la expresión de Dan, al ver que la persona que estaba desapareciendo, que sería borrada para siempre de la existencia (como le había dicho Anson) era... Junior._

-Que... –dijo Dan, asombrado- Que rayos está ocurriendo aquí?

_Junior, el Junior secuestrado, en solo un instante, desapareció_

-A diferencia del que estás viendo parado a tu lado –explico Darius- Este Junior está muerto, así de simple...

_Dan se volvió hacia el que creía que era su compañero, pero este solo se limito a decir: _

-Termina la batalla, acabalo de una vez, Dan.

-No hasta que me expliques que es lo que sucede aquí –exigió el peleador Pyrus-

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar... debes encontrar las respuestas por ti mismo...

-Que rayos significa eso? –inquirió Dan-

-Significa... que estás perdido –respondió Darius- poder activado, Magnitud catástrofe

Astar Sheran: 1300g

Drago: 800g

-Ni loco me daré por vencido, vamos Drago, doble poder activado, protección Pyrus, mas, Núcleo ilimitado.

Drago: 1500g

Astar Sheran: 1300g

_Drago se elevo en los aires, para luego lanzarse en picada contra Astar Sheran, con la ilusión de que era una victoria cantada, ninguno de los dos pensó que Darius tenía un as bajo la manga..._

-Carta portal abierta, fuerza desafiante!

_Drago, ya habiendo atacado, no comprendió lo que sucedía, su cuerpo choco contra el de Astar Sheran, pero no le hizo ningún daño, al contrario..._

Drago: 1300g

Astar Sheran: 1500g

_Drago perdió toda su energía y se transformo en esfera..._

_Se oyó la metálica voz del Bakumetro:_

Fuerza de vida de Dan: 0

_Pero Dan ya no lo escuchaba, haciendo caso omiso de la batalla perdida, se lanzo en picada igual que Drago lo había hecho antes, solo que lo hizo para llegar corriendo hasta donde estaba Runo, pero en vez de eso, se encontró cara a cara con Anson..._

-Dime ahora mismo donde esta Runo!- grito, con todas sus fuerzas-

_Anson solo sonreía, parecía como si no quisiera escucharlo _

-Dime donde esta –repitió Dan, tomando del cuello a Anson-, o te mato!

-Detrás de ti... –dijo él, parecía como si estuviera disfrutando del sufrimiento de Dan-

_Dan se dio la vuelta, efectivamente, allí estaba Runo, atada y amordazada, Dan la libero, solo para oír que le decía:_

-Dan, lo siento mucho...

_Dan estaba a punto de preguntar que significaba eso, pero Runo, en tan solo un instante, desapareció_

-Hasta nunca, Kuso, jajajajaja –se burlo Anson- Nos veremos pronto, Dr. Vásquez...

_Dan trato de atraparlos, pero los peleadores Darkus se desvanecieron, la batalla termino, el campo se cerro, solo quedaban, él y Drago... además de... _

_Ese impostor –Pensó Dan-_

-Lo siento Dan, se hizo lo que se pudo... lamento que Runo...

_Dan no le dejo terminar la frase..._

-A Runo no le ocurrió nada, voy a encontrarla, la rescatare, cueste lo que cueste, y tu vas a ayudarme...

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo, tienes que hacer esto solo, pronto entenderás a que me refiero...

-No digas eso, necesito saber que paso con Runo, necesito derrotar a los peleadores Darkus, y necesito saber quién eres realmente...

-Ya te lo dije, no soy quien tú crees que soy... Pero ten en cuenta esto: Tu lucha no ha acabado aun, Dan Kuso...

Después de decir eso, Junior y Morphos desaparecieron, solo en ese momento, Dan se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado... Estaba... Solo... y ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer algo para remediarlo...

CONTINUARA...

**Aviso sumamente importante, el próximo capítulo va a estar basado en 6 capítulos diferentes de 6 series distintas, se viene una decisión difícil para Dan, se viene el destino, el futuro, las primeras respuestas, y más preguntas, se viene todo eso junto y mucho mas...**

**Así que preparaos, hagamos un jueguito: si recibo 3 o más reviews antes de que termine el día, mañana publico el siguiente capitulo... sino... tendrán que esperar... hasta el lunes, mínimo...**

**Saludos de vuestro amigo, Dankuso96, pseudo-escritor y mitad poeta mitad dramaturgo!**


	6. Es el principio, Dan Kuso

**A pedido del público, de todos los países (o al menos, de los pocos que conozco) y sin más preámbulo, disfruten de uno de los capítulos más emocionantes que me haya tocado escribir!**

**Parte 6: Es el principio, Dan Kuso**

_Han pasado ya dos meses desde aquel fatídico día, dos meses sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar en ella, dos meses de ver en mi mente esa escena, esa desaparición, una y otra vez, dos meses de recriminarme el por que de mi inutilidad, de cuál fue la causa, de por que no he podido protegerla, siquiera salvarla._

_Dos meses, una eternidad de tiempo pensando en ella, y en la muerte de Spectra, y de Helios, y de ver a Junior desaparecer ante mis propios ojos..._

_**-No soy quien tú crees que soy...**_

_De ver cómo era tratado por los demás..._

_**-O debería llamarlo Doctor Vásquez?...**_

_De no poder entender lo que pasaba_

_**-Es algo muy difícil de explicar... debes encontrar las respuestas por ti mismo...**_

_De mirar a dos Junior al mismo tiempo, de verlos desaparecer a los dos, uno que..._

_**-Está muerto, así de simple...**_

_Dos meses de preguntar que demonios hago aquí sin... Runo... me siento, tan vacio... sin ella... nada tiene sentido... no entiendo que es lo que tengo que esperar, no entiendo por que..._

_**-Tu lucha no ha acabado aun, Dan Kuso...**_

_No me importa que no haya acabado aun... no quiero continuar, no puedo, no vale la pena, no tiene ningún sentido, se exactamente lo que debo hacer a continuación, tal vez no merezca estar con Runo, tal vez ni siquiera merezca volver a verla, pero solo así será como podre mitigar este dolor, solo así será la única forma de quitarme este peso de encima, esta culpa que me acompañara durante toda mi vida..._

_Lo poco que me queda de vida..._

_Dan observo el arma arriba de su mesa, si algo sabia, era el lugar secreto de la casa donde su padre la escondía... No se animaba a gatillar todavía, seguía recordando, apesadumbrado, todos esos momentos..._

_Cuando tuvo que explicarles a los padres de Runo lo que había sucedido, su madre tuvo una crisis nerviosa y tuvo que ser trasladada a un Hospital, su padre no creyó ni por un minuto la historia, sostenía que a su hija la habían secuestrado, alzaba su puño contra el cielo, proclamando que algún día la encontraría..._

_Probablemente, aun hoy, dos meses después, el seguía buscándola..._

_Dan siguió rememorando el pasado cercano..._

_No tuvo el valor de volver a mirar a la cara a los Peleadores, sin sentir vergüenza, impotencia, y una carga que jamás lo abandonaría..._

_Jamás lo abandonaría, a no ser que gatillara el arma..._

_La tomo entre sus manos, jamás había empuñado una, excepto las armas de juguete de un parque de diversiones, un juego simple, consistía en dispararle a unos patos de latón, hizo todo lo que pudo para derribarlos, no cayo ni uno solo, no pudo evitar la mirada decepcionada de Runo, ella esperaba que ganara algo..._

_Diablos, era cierto, aun en sus últimos momentos todo le recordaba a ella..._

_Shun y Marucho, preocupados, habían acudido a su casa, sabían que necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos, oyeron a Dan hablando solo, encerrado en su cuarto y le gritaron:_

-Dan, estas bien?

_Los ignoro, aunque tal vez debía tomar una decisión diferente... no, no podía ensañarse con ellos, no tenían la culpa de todo esto, aunque sus vidas fueran difíciles no poda matarlos, se odio a sí mismo por el solo hecho de haberlo pensado..._

_Se concentro, empuño la pistola con cuidado para que su tiro no fallara, antes de disparar, pensó, por última vez, en el misterio que había rodeado a la desaparición de su amigo..._

_Por que había dos Junior?_

_Que significaba que las cosas sucedieran "otra vez"?_

_Por que Junior insistía en que su lucha no había acabado, aun habiendo perdido todo lo que amaba?_

_Quería saber las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, no había ninguna forma en este universo de que Runo volviera a su lado, y esa era una razón más que suficiente para justificar el acto que estaba a punto de cometer..._

_Miro la foto de Runo, a su lado, cayó de rodillas, al suelo, implorando su perdón, soltó el arma, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente..._

_**Y de pronto...**_

_Todo se volvió borroso, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si realmente se hubiera disparado, pero el arma seguía allí, en el suelo..._

_No podía concentrarse, comenzó a marearse, sentía nauseas, estaba a punto de vomitar, empuño la pistola, y cuando estaba a punto de disparar..._

_El arma se desintegro en sus manos, y no solamente el arma, toda la habitación estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor, observo con terror como el mismo estaba comenzando a desaparecer..._

_Cerró los ojos y deseo que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla..._

_Cuando los abrió, estaba en una sala, a oscuras, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, dos hombres se acercaron a el, y antes de que pudiera escaparse, lo sujetaron con fuerza, le pusieron una bata de hospital y lo obligaron a atravesar un umbral..._

_Ni bien lo hizo, oyó una voz que gritaba:_

-Quien diablos es ese? Oh, fantástico, otro tipo igual que yo...

_Dan retrocedió, asustado, la persona que gritaba estaba detrás de un vidrio, pero lo importante era que esa persona..._

-Quien demonios es este!, No les parecía suficiente, con dos, no?., Así que tenias que seguir trayendo mas...

_Esa persona era..._

-Sacadme de aquí, con mil demonios!

_Era exactamente..._

-No aguanto más!

_Exactamente igual a..._

-No lo soporto!

_A él..._

-Otro Dan Kuso, que geniales ideas se le ocurren a nuestro querido amigo el Doctor! –Grito el joven, detrás del vidrio-

_Y no era el único, en su afán por salir de ese lugar, Dan choco contra algo, no era una pared, sino otro vidrio, y del otro lado, podía ver a otro Dan Kuso, que, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, le decía:_

-Sácame de aquí... por favor... sácame de aquí...

CONTINUARA...

**No voy a aclarar nada... simplemente voy a dejarlos con la intriga...**


	7. El Interrogatorio

**Vengo con otra entrega de esta historia, para aclararles un poco el panorama (solo un poco, jajaja)**

**Una aclaración pequeñita, Dan, (el prota, el principal, el luchador Bakugan), va a seguir llamándose Dan, lo aclaro para que vean que hay un Dan (nuestro Dan) y un Daniel (el del otro mundo).**

**Si han leído alguna vez: "El camino de un ninja enamorado" (mi otro fic) verán que hay una pequeña referencia a él en este capitulo...**

**Parte 7: El Interrogatorio**

_Sin tiempo a que Dan reaccionara, uno de los hombres que lo había acompañado, lo saco de esa sala, y lo condujo a otra, Dan pudo ver como el otro hombre salía de la habitación arrastrando a un Dan inconsciente._

_El hombre le obligo a sentarse en una silla de aspecto extraño, le puso unos electrodos en brazos y piernas, y antes de que Dan pudiera decir algo, lo dejo solo..._

_Dan intentaba ordenar sus ideas, el cómo y el por que de que estuviera allí, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos..._

_Un joven de más o menos su edad, vestido formalmente, surgió de entre las sombras y le dijo:_

-Daniel...

_Dan intento zafarse de la silla, pero estaba firmemente sujeto..._

-Dan, puedes oírme?

- Estoy muerto –exclamo Dan- Tengo que estarlo...

-Sé que esto te parece extraño, pero no estás muerto, estás vivo y respirando, igual que yo...

-Quien eres tú?

-En serio no me reconoces? –dijo el extraño, acercándosele- Se podría decir que soy tu...

_Dan se vio a sí mismo a los ojos, solo que, esta era una versión diferente, este Dan usaba anteojos, además de que estaba vestido con saco y corbata, "demasiado formal" –pensó- "yo nunca me vestiría así", noto que había más personas, todas ellas detrás de vidrios, alcanzo a ver a por lo menos 10 versiones diferentes de sí mismo..._

_Daniel interrumpió sus pensamientos..._

-Dan, me escuchas?

-Dónde estoy? –pregunto Dan-

-En otra vida –respondió Daniel- Ahora Dan, intenta tranquilizarte... necesito que contestes algunas preguntas, puedes hacerlo?

_Dan asintió._

-Muy bien –dijo Daniel- dime Dan, eres un peleador Bakugan?

-Si

_Dan sintió como si el cerebro le estallara, una electricidad le recorría toda la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable..._

-Dije que iba a cooperar –se quejo- no tienes por que torturarme...

-No es tortura, escucha, si me mientes o no respondes las preguntas que te hago, recibirás una descarga eléctrica...

- Y eso no se considera tortura aquí? –respondió Dan, irónico-

-Te repito, no es tortura, es solo una forma de asegurarme de que eres el Dan que busco... ahora, eres un peleador Bakugan o no?

-No, hace ya dos meses que deje de serlo –dijo Dan, recordando esos momentos-

-Bien... contesta esto: Una vez, hace unos meses, tu amigo Shun se enamoro de una chica llamada Alice, a pesar de que solo la había visto unas veces... cuando Alice volvió a su hogar, en Rusia, que hizo Shun, y que hiciste tu?

_Dan no contesto, recibió otra descarga y no tuvo más remedio que responder_

-Shun se deprimió, y yo trate de que se olvidara de Alice...

-Eso es todo? No pudiste haberlo ayudado? No querías que fuera feliz? No lo ayudaste a que se fuera a vivir a Rusia, a vivir una vida con la persona que amaba?

-No, -respondió Dan- lo pensé, pero no lo hice

-Por que?

-Porque no quería perder a un amigo, aun así, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

-Pues yo si lo hice –retruco Daniel- muy bien, siguiente pregunta, hace cuanto conoces a Runo Misaki?

-5 años

-Hace cuanto que le propusiste ser su novio?

-3 años

- Te fue bien con ella?

-No del todo... ella desapareció...

-Como ocurrió?

_Dan no quería responder... Comenzó a recordar... tantas mañanas que habían compartido... tantos atardeceres cuando estaban juntos...las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, recibió otra descarga, pero casi no la sintió..._

-Es necesario que te conteste? –pregunto, todavía llorando-

_Daniel no dijo nada..._

-De acuerdo, quieres saber la maldita verdad? –estallo Dan- la perdí, la perdí para siempre, y no pude hacer nada por salvarla, tenía demasiado miedo, no podía pensar con claridad, quise salvarla, pero se desvaneció a dos centímetros de mi... Era eso lo que querías que te contara? Era eso? Estoy harto de preguntas! No me interesan tus problemas!

-Mis problemas también son tus problemas... –respondió Daniel- Libérenlo...

_Los dos hombres que Dan había visto antes lo sacaron de la silla, y lo pusieron frente a Daniel. Daniel le paso un pañuelo por el rostro, secándole las lagrimas._

-Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo...

_Dan y Daniel se dirigieron a una sala, Dan la reconoció, era el lugar al que había llegado a este extraño mundo... _

_Daniel prendió las luces de la sala, un enorme aparato, con una plataforma en el centro, ocupaba la mitad de la habitación..._

-Que es esto? –pregunto Dan-

CONTINUARA...

**Muy bien, y aquí los dejo, seguramente, con más preguntas que respuestas, pero tengo mi costado malvado por así decirlo... No sé si el siguiente capítulo lo vaya a subir mañana o pasado, ya veré que hago...**

**Una cosa más: Si sos de esas pendejas degeneradas insoportables que están todo el día jodiendome por mail... NO ME JODAS MAS!**

**Ahora si, como de costumbre, Dankuso96, medio poeta, medio escritor y con un 5% de Evento Fringe, se despide de ustedes...**


	8. Revelaciones

**No tengo ganas de escribir una intro. xD**

**Parte 8: Revelaciones**

Esto –dijo Daniel señalando la maquina- es un espejo paralelo

-Un que?

-Te explicare, hace algunos años, mi padre descubrió que existen infinitos universos, cada uno de los cuales tiene una versión diferente de nosotros mismos, es por eso que construyo este aparato, para averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con sus versiones paralelas.

- Y como es que tu lo usas?

-Veras, aprendí a usarlo viendo a mi padre, lamentablemente, el falleció hace unos años...

-Lo lamento –dijo apenado Dan-

-En fin –dijo Daniel, restándole importancia al asunto, lo cual sorprendió a Dan, su versión paralela parecía un poco insensible- ahora, yo uso este espejo para investigar que es lo que ocurrió con mis paralelos, por desgracia, algunas cosas salieron mal. Es por eso que te necesito a ti...

_Daniel se acerco a los comandos de la maquina, tecleo algunos botones, y de una pantalla surgieron varias imágenes..._

_**Experimento 001, 10 de diciembre, 2010**_

_La imagen mostraba la maquina en funcionamiento, de pronto, un Dan apareció en ella. Daniel detuvo la filmación_

-Este –explico- es el primer Dan que traje a mi realidad, por desgracia, no sabía manejar bien la maquina, y elegí un mundo al azar del cual traer a mi paralelo. Este es un Dan malvado.

-Como sabes que es malvado?

_Daniel activo otra vez la pantalla, un rostro enmascarado se veía en ella. Dan retrocedió._

-Anson! –Grito-

_Recién ahora, Dan se percataba del hecho de que no conocía el verdadero rostro de los peleadores que le quitaron a Runo..._

-Imagino, que si conoces a Anson, también conoces a Therian y Darius –dijo Daniel, mostrando las imágenes de ambos en la pantalla-

_Dan asintió_

-Me estás diciendo que Darius, Anson y Therian, son versiones malvadas de mi?

-Exacto, de tres mundos distintos. Tal vez te cueste entenderlo, pero...

-No, esto lo entiendo, lo que quiero entender, es, por qué me elegiste a mi?

-Veras, estos peleadores Darkus, robaron un invento mío, es como un espejo paralelo en miniatura, lo usan para cruzar entre universos y derrotar a otras versiones de sí mismos... Ignoro por que lo hacen

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. Por que a mí?

-Porque mi ayudante demostró un gran interés en tus habilidades, tú y tu Bakugan se desempeñan con bravura en el campo de batalla. Por eso te necesito, tu carácter valiente y osado es lo que precisamos para derrotar a esos peleadores de una vez...

_Al oír la palabra "Bakugan", Dan recordó algo..._

-Drago –dijo- donde esta Drago?

-No te preocupes por él, está bien, mis colegas lo tienen, pero descuida, lo veras muy pronto

-Quiénes son tus colegas?

-Científicos que trabajan conmigo, te los presentare en su momento...

_Dan comenzó a recorrer la sala con la mirada perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en Runo, y que estuviera en un universo paralelo ahora, y que se le haya encomendado la misión de derrotar a sus enemigos de una buena vez, no iba a cambiar las cosas, sabía que, una vez que dejara de ser útil para Daniel, el regresaría a su mundo y..._

_Una idea cruzo por su mente, se sintió obligado a preguntar_

-Daniel, una vez que hayamos derrotado a los peleadores Darkus, me harás regresar a mi mundo, verdad?

-Pues sí. Veras, no pueden existir dos personas iguales, dos Dan Kuso, en este caso, en un mismo mundo durante un tiempo prolongado, va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, cuando todo haya terminado, volverás a tu hogar...

_Dan sabía lo que eso significaba, aun así, quiso confirmarlo..._

- Como me harás volver?

-Muy simple, te meterás de nuevo a la maquina y regresaras justo al momento en el que te saque de tu universo

_Dan trago saliva... Daniel dijo:_

-Vi el sufrimiento por el cual estabas pasando antes de traerte aquí, te traje justo en el momento en que estabas gatillando el arma, mucho me temo que ni bien regreses...

- Me habré pegado un tiro en la cabeza, porque ya dispare –completo Dan-

-Así es...

-Supongo que te ayudare, no me quedan opciones –dijo Dan, con tristeza-

-Gracias –respondió Daniel-

_Dan se dio cuenta de que no era un Gracias sincero, Daniel era mucho más frio de lo que él pensaba... Se acerco a una mesa con un montón de fotografías, una de ellas lo sorprendió: Eran Daniel y Julie... besándose_

-Julie –dijo Dan- estas de novio con Julie, no con Runo...

-Sí, la conocí hace poco, antes salí un par de veces con Runo, pero no me agrado en lo mas mínimo, era demasiado... pegajosa, por así decirlo... La Doctora Misaki no es mi tipo de chica...

_Dan no podía creerlo, en este mundo, el no amaba a Runo..._

-Doctora, por que le llamas Doctora?

_Una voz comenzó a sonar en la sala:_

_-Señor Kuso, se solicita su presencia en la sala 14 para la junta con los coordinadores..._

-Que vengan aquí, tengo alguien a quien presentarles...

_Dos personas, un chico y una chica, entraron por la puerta..._

-Dan –dijo Daniel- te presento a mis colegas: el Doctor Vásquez y la Doctora Misaki...

_Dan se quedo boquiabierto..._

CONTINUARA...

**Y así, sin más, termina este capi...**

**Gracias (a diferencia del de Daniel, este es un Gracias sincero) a mis lectoras incondicionales (lectoras, porque lectores al parecer, no tengo ninguno, jajaja) MariviGil, Anima-fantic y Andrea DanxRuno**

**Y ahora, ya habiendo escrito esto, el Doctor Vásquez, se despide... **


	9. Mis dos amigos alternativos

**Bien, se los voy aclarando desde un principio: No esperen una actualización al menos hasta el martes o miércoles de la semana que viene... esta es la última semana de clases... y se viene con todo...**

**Ahora si, a lo que importa**

**Parte 9: Mis dos amigos alternativos**

-No es necesario que me presente, ya me conoces –admitió Junior-

_Dan no lo escucho, estaba hipnotizado, sabía que en este universo había una versión diferente de todas aquellas personas que había conocido... pero Runo... no era una alternativa, era idéntica a aquella que había conocido y amado..._

-Un gusto –dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

_Se dieron la mano. El sintió el contacto y confirmo su pensamiento: aquella piel tan suave, tan delicada, no podía ser otra que la de su querida Runo..._

-Señor-dijo Runo, dirigiéndose a Daniel- necesitamos hablar, es acerca de los alternativos...

-De acuerdo, discúlpenme un momento

_Una vez que Daniel y Runo abandonaron la sala, Junior saco algo de su bolsillo y dijo:_

-Toma, será mejor que Daniel no se entere de que te lo he devuelto...

-Dan! –Dijo Drago, en forma de esfera-

-Amigo, estas bien?

-Sí, pero... que es todo esto?, que estamos haciendo aquí?...

-Es difícil de explicar, amigo –dijo Dan-

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba tratando de convencerte de que no...

-No hables del tema –dijo Dan, interrumpiéndolo, no recordaba haber oído hablar en ningún momento a su amigo en el momento en que disparaba, tal vez porque no quería escucharlo-

-Debes tener muchas preguntas –afirmo Junior- Imagino que podre decirte algunas cosas... mientras Daniel no me escuche...

-Por que no quieres que te escuche?

-Porque está convencido de que tú tienes que cumplir tu misión y nada más, no espera otra cosa de ti, no quiere que mantengas contacto con nadie... menos conmigo y con Runo

-Y eso por que?

-Porque sabe que tú y yo éramos amigos en el otro lado... y que tú y la Doctora Misaki eran novios... aun así, no sé de que se preocupa tanto... ninguno de nosotros te conoce en realidad, los tres nacimos en mundos diferentes...

-Los tres? O sea que Runo tampoco es de aquí?

-Ella es de aquí, yo no...

-Tú eres de mi mundo? –pregunto Dan, creyendo que el que tenía enfrente era el amigo que conocía desde hace años-

-No, Daniel me trajo aquí porque pensó que mi inteligencia le sería útil, digamos que estoy obligado a trabajar para el... En cuanto al Junior que tú conociste, no sé que pasó con él... y en cuanto al Junior de aquí –hizo una pausa- digamos que está metido en una caja de cartón, unos tres metros bajo tierra...

-Quieres decir que...

_Junior asintió sin que Dan hubiera podido terminar su pregunta_

-Por que no puede Daniel encargarse de los peleadores Darkus? Por que tiene que buscarme a mí?

-Aquí entre nos –dijo Junior- Daniel es un gallina, además de un manipulador, ha sido así toda su vida... No quiere ensuciarse las manos, ha utilizado el dinero que heredo de su padre para que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio por el...

-Es decir, que te está pagando para que hagas todo esto –concluyo Dan-

-No podrías estar más equivocado, la única razón por la que trabajo para Daniel es porque... no importa, pero créeme, no es por dinero... En fin, Daniel me convenció para viajar a tu mundo para probar tus niveles de valentía, y así poder terminar con los peleadores Darkus...

- Por que Daniel piensa que los voy a derrotar, si en mi mundo tampoco pude hacerlo?

- No vas a luchar contra ellos de la forma que piensas, esta vez, las batallas Bakugan no tienen nada que ver

-Que quieres decir?

_Junior iba a decir algo, pero se callo cuando vio que alguien entraba a la sala..._

_Unos hombres con aspecto de enfermeros arrastraban a un Dan y lo ponían en el centro de la maquina. Daniel y Runo entraron a la habitación y Daniel ordeno:_

-Doctora Misaki, devuélvalo...

_Runo apretó una serie de teclas y el Dan de la maquina desapareció..._

-Que paso con él? –pregunto Dan-

- Lo devolví a su mundo. Ahora que te tenemos, no necesitare a ninguna de estas versiones alternativas nunca más...

-Como sabes a que mundo pertenecen?

-De eso se encarga la Doctora Misaki

_Dan estallo_

-Que dejes de llamarle Doctora! Su nombre es Runo!

_Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación..._

- Prosigo –siguió Daniel, visiblemente enojado- es momento de que te prepares Dan, tu primera misión comenzara pronto...

-Que tengo que hacer?

-Es fácil, pero por el momento, necesitas descansar... Llévenlo a su habitación, Doctor Vásquez, Doctora Misaki –Dan supo que había dicho Misaki a propósito-

_Dan, Junior y Runo salieron de la habitación, caminaron algunos metros y ella se detuvo frente a una puerta, luego dijo:_

-No es un hotel 5 estrellas, pero espero puedas descansar...

-Sabes por que tienes que dormir aquí? –Pregunto Junior- No te has preguntado por que no te han dejado salir al exterior?

- Shhh –dijo Runo- sabes que no tenemos que hablar de eso...

_Dan miro a su alrededor, su "habitación" parecía una cárcel... Runo y Junior se fueron sin decir otra palabra y él se acostó en la cama, fría y dura..._

-Esa no era Runo? –preguntó Drago, cuando se aseguro de que estaban solos-

-Ojala lo fuera –respondió Dan, con lagrimas en los ojos-

_Alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación, Dan se acerco con cuidado y la abrió lentamente... Runo lo miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo:_

- Olvide preguntar si necesitaba algo más, Señor Kuso

-Llámame Dan –dijo el-

- De acuerdo... necesitas algo mas, Dan?

_Era ella, no había dudas, sus gestos, el tono de su voz, la forma en la que lo miraba a los ojos. Dan no supo por que lo dijo, tal vez la extrañaba tanto que prefería pensar que se trataba de su Runo... tal vez la necesitaba más que nunca, y tal vez todo aquello era simplemente un milagro, un regalo celestial, algo que se le ofrecía antes de que volviera a su mundo... antes de que su inevitable destino se cumpliera... La miro a los ojos, la tomo de las manos, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones, y con toda la ternura del mundo, le dijo:_

- Necesito... que tú me necesites, Runo...

CONTINUARA...

**Bien, ahora sí, se terminaron las actualizaciones, van a tener que perdonarme...**

**Una cosa más antes de irme: ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¡Y como creen que va a segur la historia? Opinen...**

**Se despide, al menos hasta la semana que viene, Dankuso96, medio poeta, medio escritor, medio versión alternativa... y bastante romanticón, es en serio, no les pareció que me puse demasiado romántico esta vez? xDD**


	10. Una vida dificil

**No hay que hacer aclaraciones, vayamos directamente a la acción...**

**Parte 10: Una vida difícil.**

- Disculpa? –inquirió asombrada Runo-

- Runo...- murmuro Dan-... sé que eres tu... sé que en algún lugar está la Runo que conocí y ame... por favor... escúchame...

- Que es lo que dices?

-Se que eres tú, Runo, por favor, te necesito más que nunca –dijo él, extendiéndole la mano- entiéndeme... te lo suplico... vuelve conmigo

- Volver contigo? Que?–dijo ella, dándose la vuelta- Por Dios, de todos los Dan que he transportado, tú me pareces el más loco...

-Pero...

-Escúchame –dijo ella, sonriendo- se que has tenido una vida difícil, pero todos la hemos tenido, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla...

_Runo comenzó a cerrar lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Dan..._

-No, Runo, espera...

_Runo cerró la puerta con un estruendo. Dan escucho sus pasos, alejándose por el pasillo..._

**En otra habitación**

- Doctor Vásquez, están listos los preparativos para la primera misión de Dan?

-Si

-Sí, que?

-Sí, señor –respondió Junior, refunfuñando, odiaba esa actitud altanera y arrogante de Daniel, pero no tenía más opción que obedecerle -

**De nuevo en el cuarto de Dan**

_Dan se lamentaba una y otra vez su estúpida actitud frente a Runo. Hablaba en voz alta porque sabía que Drago lo estaba escuchando..._

-Por que? Por que le he dicho que la amaba?

- No lo sé –replico su amigo- Dan, tal vez todo esto sea solo una ilusión, no entiendo, es demasiado extraño, los duplicados de tus amigos, y el tuyo mismo...

-Drago, esto no es ninguna ilusión, es real, ya lo he comprobado...

_Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento... hasta que..._

- Si el peleador y su Dragonoid no tienen nada más que decir, me gustaría aportar algo a esta conversación...

_Dan se dio vuelta, y vio a Morphos, en forma de esfera, flotando en la sala..._

_-Que haces aquí?_

-El Maestro Junior me ha enviado, estoy dispuesto a contestar todas sus preguntas, pero debe ser rápido, joven Dan, su versión alternativa no tardara mucho en volver

-Para que?

-Para darte tu misión, por supuesto

- En que consiste?

-Debes derrotar uno por uno a los peleadores Darkus, pero, como ya habrás oído de parte de mi Maestro, no tendrás una batalla con ellos

- Y entonces como diablos voy a derrotarlos?

- Usando un método un poco más drástico, preferiría no decirte cual es... ahora, en cuanto a la doctora Misaki...

-Runo –corrigió Dan-

-Discúlpame, En cuanto a Runo, se exactamente cuál es la razón por la que le dijiste que la amabas

-Me estabas espiando? –interrumpió indignado Dan-

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por eso, pero necesitaba saber que es lo que ocurría, no es la primera vez que veo a una versión alternativa actuar como si estuviera en su mundo... y en cuanto a lo que te dijo Runo, es cierto que todos los que estamos aquí hemos sufrido... de alguna u otra manera

-Que quieres decir?

- Sabes que el Junior de aquí está muerto verdad?

Dan asintió

- Bien, después de que falleció, Daniel trajo a mi Maestro a este mundo con la excusa de que quería recuperar a su amigo, aunque no fuera la misma versión... sin embrago, era una trampa, mi Maestro y yo estamos obligados a trabajar para Daniel, nos tiene... amenazados... por así decirlo

-Amenazados con que?

-Según Daniel, si no hacemos lo que él nos dice, nunca volveremos a nuestra realidad...

- Junior tenía razón –admitió Dan disgustado- Daniel es un cobarde...

- Mi Maestro y el Daniel de su mundo eran grandes amigos, por eso a mi Maestro le costó mucho adaptarse a este Dan... –Morphos no sabía cómo terminar la frase-

-Frio e insensible? –Pregunto Dan-

-Exacto... Cambiando de tema, joven Daniel, hay un secreto sobre Runo que debes saber...

- Cual es?

- Runo estaba enamorada de Daniel en este mundo. Pero Daniel con el paso de los años se convirtió en un ser sin corazón

-No creo que no tenga corazón, después de todo, me dijo que está enamorado de Julie

-En serio? Eso te dijo? Entonces debes saber que, además de insensible, Daniel Kuso es un gran mentiroso. Tienes idea de cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Daniel quiere destruir a los peleadores Darkus?

-Supongo que es por todo el mal que han causado... sobre todo a mí

- Estas muy equivocado... Daniel quiere destruir a los peleadores Darkus, porque ellos hicieron desaparecer a la única peleadora Bakugan de este mundo... Ellos hicieron desaparecer a Julie... Y Daniel, de tan cobarde que fue, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla... Julie desapareció de este mundo, Daniel quiere vengarse de los peleadores Darkus por eso. Esa es la razón por la cual tu estas aquí ahora: Venganza.

_El silencio invadió nuevamente la sala, Morphos continuo hablando:_

-Dan, escúchame, sé muy bien porque le dijiste eso a runo, tú la perdiste en tu mundo y verla en este te hace pensar en que podrías recuperarla

-No es cierto, ya la perdí, y no voy a recuperarla. Nunca más volveré a tener a Runo a mi lado, ni siquiera a esta versión –exclamo Dan, con lagrimas en los ojos-

- Dan, no deberías rendirte, además, mi Maestro quiere que sepas algo acerca de la Runo de aquí y la de tu mundo

-Que cosa?

_Como un verdadero amigo que cuenta un secreto que no quiere que se sepa, Morphos se acerco a Dan y le susurro al oído:_

Según los datos del Espejo Paralelo, la doctora Misaki, y tu novia, tuvieron exactamente la misma vida, excepto por un detalle

Cual?

-La doctora Misaki sufrió una decepción romántica, Daniel le rompió el corazón. En cambio, la versión de Runo que tu conociste tuvo una vida feliz... porque vivió a tu lado...

-Eso es todo? Esa es toda la diferencia con la versión de Runo de mi mundo?

-Sí, pero no creas que se trata de una diferencia menor...

- Runo nunca tuvo a nadie más en su vida? Jamás estuvo con otro chico que no fuera yo?

- No, Dan –afirmo Morphos- Lo sé porque junto con mi Maestro vimos algunos momentos de la vida de Runo antes de su desaparición, todo lo que puedo decirte de ella es que pasaba todas los días y noches de su vida pensando en ti... nunca conoció a otra persona de la cual pudiera enamorarse... como lo hizo contigo...

- No fue como tu pensabas, Dan –interrumpió Drago- Runo te extrañaba tanto como tú a ella...

_Dan se quedo penando acerca de las diferencias (o más bien, de la única diferencia) entre las dos versiones de Runo, finalmente, le pregunto a Morphos: _

-Que hay de lo de doctora? La Runo de mi mundo jamás fue doctora

-Doctora, es la forma en que Daniel llama a Runo, lo hace de esa forma, porque... en realidad, ignoro por que lo hace, supongo que la llama doctora porque es la única persona capaz de manejar la maquina,

-Pero como pudo haber tenido una vida igual a la de Runo, si en mi mundo jamás existió un espejo paralelo?

-Detalles, detalles –dijo Morphos-su inteligencia es igual a la de tu Runo... Dan, esa es la verdad, usted debe confiar en las palabras de mi Maestro, Ahora, prepárese, detecto que alguien se acerca...

_Un ruido los interrumpió. Dos hombres abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Morphos se escurrió debajo de la cama, para evitar ser visto..._

- Señor Kuso –dijeron los hombres- acompáñenos, es hora de su misión

_Antes de que Dan pudiera responder algo, los dos hombres se lo llevaron a la rastra..._

**Minutos más tarde...**

Bien, bien –dijo Daniel- es hora de que sepas por que estas aquí, Dan

-Finalmente

-Doctora Misaki, explíquele los detalles de la misión –dijo Daniel, resaltando la palabra "doctora"-

- Muy bien Dan, hemos detectado a uno de los peleadores Darkus, Therian, en uno de los universos paralelos, lo que debes hacer es transportarte allá y...

_Runo se trabo, parecía como si no quisiera seguir hablando..._

- Doctora Misaki, continúe de una vez –presiono Daniel-

- Por que no dejas de tratarla como si fuera tu esclava y me dices lo que tengo que hacer directamente? –exclamó Dan- Dime de que trata la misión, dímelo de una vez, estoy harto de tantas vueltas...

- Como quieras –dijo Daniel, restándole importancia a lo que dijo su alternativo- todo lo que tienes que hacer es meterte al Espejo Paralelo, te dejaremos en el área donde sabemos se encuentra Therian, después de eso... todo lo que tienes que hacer... es dispararle con el arma que esta sobre aquella mesa...

- Que? –grito Dan asombrado-

- Es simple, Dan, solo tienes que dispararle...

- Algo simple? No estás hablando de un viaje y nada mas, es la vida de una persona...

-De acuerdo, Dan, no quería tener que llegar a este extremo, Doctora Misaki, déjenos un momento a solas...

_Ni bien Runo salió del cuarto, Daniel tomo a Dan de la camiseta y le grito:_

-Escúchame estúpido, harás lo que yo te diga, seguirás mis órdenes, o volverás a tu patético mundo, para terminar de una vez tu miserable existencia

-No lo hare –replico, calmadamente Dan- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo...

- Crees que no? Que me decís de la Doctora Misaki?

-Te repito, idiota, su nombre es Runo. Que hay con ella?

-Vi lo importante que es para ti, te vi defenderla, no creas que soy tonto, yo controlo y domino esta realidad... si no haces lo que yo digo, temo mucho que nunca volverás a ver a la Doctora Misaki...

_Dan trago saliva, seguía pensando en que ella era la chica que había conocido... debía hacer algo por defenderla, no podía dejar que desapareciera, no de nuevo, esta vez, tomaría la decisión correcta..._

- De acuerdo, hare lo que quieras... –replico- no tengo opción...

CONTINUARA...

**Ahora sí, vamos a las aclaraciones...**

**Lamento la tardanza de la actualización, faltan algunos detalles que arreglar en cuanto al colegio se refiere, pero esta todo fríamente calculado... como de costumbre, jajaja**

**Como de costumbre, agradezco a las fieles lectoras de siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo lo publico el lunes, martes, o, tal vez, si la inspiración me acompaña y las musas me iluminan, mañana mismo...**

**Compenso la tardanza en la actualización con este capítulo (imagino que se habrán dado cuenta de que es más largo que lo normal)**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, preguntas acerca de la trama, dudas existenciales, insultos, y amenazas! (Excepto si sos de las pendejas que me siguen jodiendo la vida por Hotmail!) **

**Como siempre, y para finalizar, se despide de ustedes, Dankuso96, medio poeta, medio escritor y feliz de la vida con el final de las clases!**


	11. Enfrentamiento en el universo paralelo

**Tarde mucho en escribir este capítulo, por varias razones, las cuales, en este momento, no importan demasiado...**

**Capitulo 11: Enfrentamiento en el universo paralelo**

_Mientras Runo entraba en la habitación para darle los detalles de su misión, Dan la miro, y comprendió que no tenia alternativa, si realmente quería salvarla, si realmente quería evitar que Daniel le hiciera daño, no tenía más opción que ayudar a su paralelo..._

-Escúchame –dijo Daniel, bajando la voz para que Runo no los escuchara- esta es una decisión difícil, pero sé muy bien que harás lo correcto...

_Dan se quedo callado..._

- Vas a ayudarme o no? –Repitió Daniel-

_Harto de los silencios de Dan, su alternativo exclamo:_

-Doctora Misaki, déjenos solos otra vez...

-No –interrumpió Dan- si quieres decirme algo importante, que sea enfrente de ella...

_Daniel le hizo señas a Runo de que saliera de la habitación. Ella obedeció._

-Por que lo haces? –pregunto Dan- por que la tratas así?

- Así es como soy, Dan, y tu palabrerío no va a cambiarme, tú eres el que trata a estas personas como si se tratara de tus amigos. Yo los trato como lo que son: simples compañeros de trabajo... No necesito a la Doctora Misaki para darte tu misión, puedo hacerlo yo solo...

- Que quieres decir?

- Mira hacia abajo.

_Dan miro, se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no se había percatado del hecho de que estaba parado sobre la Maquina. Daniel la activó_

_Y de nuevo sintió ese súbito mareo. De nuevo la respiración se le entrecorto y no pudo pensar con claridad... de nuevo recordó a Runo... y también a la Runo que acababa de conocer..._

_Recordó las palabras de Morphos..._

_-Según los datos del Espejo Paralelo, la doctora Misaki, y tu novia, tuvieron exactamente la misma vida, excepto por un detalle..._

_Cerró los ojos y deseo que una vez mas todo fuera un sueño..._

_Cuando los abrió, comprendió que no era un sueño..._

_Un paisaje extraño lo rodeaba, edificios muy altos, aparatos de construcción... Dan miro a su alrededor y supo que algo no andaba bien... El aire parecía intoxicado, el cielo brumoso, definitivamente este era un mundo extraño, por donde quiera que miraba, no veía nada natural, ni arboles, ni lagos, hasta el sol estaba oculto por aquellos edificios..._

_Un ruido sonó dentro de su chaqueta, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una especie de cámara de video. Esta se encendió y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Daniel..._

- Como haces para llamarme? –inquirió Dan- acaso sigo en tu mundo?

-No, este es un transmisor entre universos, funciona bien, después de todo, yo lo invente. Ahora, listo para tu misión?- Pregunto Daniel- dirígete al edificio que esta a tu izquierda, toma el ascensor y prepárate, Therian está cerca...

_Dan obedeció, mientras caminaba, pregunto:_

- Quieres destruir a los peleadores Darkus porque ellos te quitaron a Julie, verdad?

- Como... como lo sabes? –pregunto Daniel, confundido-

- Alguien me lo dijo...

- No importa quién te lo haya dicho... y que si es así? Te lo repito, tienes que obedecerme, no tienes opción... ahora, toma lo que tienes en el bolsillo derecho y termina tu misión. Cambio y fuera.

_El aparato anuncio en la pantalla: TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA. Dan lo lanzo por una de las ventanas abiertas del edificio... Metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacó un arma y suspiró... _

- Alto ahí –grito alguien detrás de él-

_Dan se dio vuelta, y lo vio. De nuevo se vio a sí mismo, solo que ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme negro..._

**En el otro mundo...**

- Tráiganme a los doctores Vásquez y Misaki aquí, ahora mismo –ordeno Daniel a sus hombres, furioso- pronto veremos quién es el soplón... quien revela datos de mis pasado sin mi autorización...

_Daniel miro a la pantalla que tenía delante. Podía ver a Dan, sabía que él no se escaparía, ni en este universo ni en ningún otro... Se rio cuando lo vio encontrarse con otra de sus versiones alternativas..._

**De nuevo en el lado donde está Dan...**

- Guardia de seguridad? Eso eres, Dan? –Exclamo asombrado el peleador Pyrus-

_El otro Dan lo miro con curiosidad, estaba atónito, era realmente extraño verse así..._

- Quien eres tú? Y que hiciste con Runo? –pregunto Dan-guardia-

- Nada... Runo esta aquí?

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones... alguien tomo a Runo como rehén, se que está aquí, se que esta en este lugar...

- Descuida, te ayudare...

_Un piso más arriba, se escucho un disparo, las dos versiones de Dan subieron corriendo..._

_Dan se acerco a una puerta entreabierta y espió, vio a Runo tirada en el suelo, enfrente suyo estaba un hombre con una mascara... lo reconoció, era Therian..._

-Vamos –dijo Dan-sígueme...

_El guardia lo miro y negó con la cabeza_

- No... No sé si pueda.

- No me importa, si tu no defiendes a Runo, lo hare yo...

_Therian se acerco a Runo y le dijo:_

- Muy bien querida... lego tu hora...

- Alto –grito Dan, entrando de improviso- no la lastimes...

- Esa voz –susurro Therian, dándose la vuelta- pero si es nada más y nada menos que el cobarde de Daniel Kuso... oh, lo lamento me equivoqué, parece que el Señor Kuso ha encontrado a alguien que le haga el trabajo sucio... tu eres uno de esos peleadores Bakugan verdad?

-Sí, y jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste-... jamás voy a perdonarte por haberme quitado a mi Runo.

-Entonces me temo que no te va a gustar lo que veras ahora. –replico Therian, sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Runo-

- Aléjate de ella... por favor

_Therian se puso detrás de Runo, le apunto a la nuca y dijo:_

-Aquí está bien?

- No tienes que hacer esto, te lo suplico, no lo hagas...

- Me gusta hacerlo, algunos me llaman loco, y que si lo soy? No voy a arrepentirme de lo que he hecho...

- Que quieres decir?

- En mi mundo, asesine a Runo y a Julie...

- Que? –grito Dan- cómo pudiste...

- No me mires así, no estabas en mi situación... luego, Daniel me llevo a su mundo, el muy ingenuo... a partir de ese momento descubrí que había muchísimos más mundos... mundos que eran diferentes al mío... me propuse corregir esos mundos uno por uno

- Como que corregirlos?

-Simple, me dedique a tomar las mismas decisiones que había tomado en mi mundo, ayudado por mis compañeros y mis Bakugan...

- Por que? Acabaste con vidas inocentes... destrozaste el corazón de los que amaban a esas personas... como yo... pero no tienes que cometer los mismos errores... suelta el arma ahora mismo Therian...

- O que? Vas a dispararme?

- No me obligues a hacerlo...

- No tienes las agallas –replico Therian- despídete de esta versión de Runo...

- No –grito Dan-

_No supo por que lo hizo, pero pensó en Runo, en la que tenia frente a sus ojos... Tan indefensa... pensó en sí mismo, pensó en la vida que había tenido hasta ahora, pensó que era un cobarde, como Daniel, pero que no era malvado como el... pensó que, de todos modos, ya estaba condenado, y tomo la decisión que creía era la indicada..._

_Disparó. Disparó dos veces. Therian cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Se acerco a él y le quito la mascara... vio su propio rostro, retrocedió horrorizado, de nuevo sintió esas nauseas y mareos, sabían lo que significaban..._

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en la sala del Espejo Paralelo. Runo le ayudo a levantarse... Estaban los dos solos en la habitación..._

- Estas bien? –pregunto ella-

- No -respondió el, perturbado-

- Ahora si tenemos que hablar Dan...

_El la miro extrañado..._

**En el otro lado...**

Runo se incorporo con dificultad, se alegro de estar a salvo y de ver a su captor muerto. Pero se alegro aun mas cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta.

_El guardia se le acerco y le pregunto:_

- Runo, te encuentras bien?

- Si –susurro ella- gracias, Dan, gracias, cariño...

CONTINUARA...

**Y así termina este capítulo, no hago más aclaraciones, excepto por una: Este fic va a tener 15 capítulos (menos no, mas tal vez), espero poder terminarlo antes de fin de año... aunque con los problemas que he tenido últimamente no se... ya veremos...**

**Adiós, y nos vemos... no sé, la semana que viene?, quizás?**


	12. Culpa y Castigo

**Creo que no tarde una semana, espero que no haya quedado tanta intriga...**

**Capitulo 12: Culpa y castigo.**

_Dan estaba de nuevo en su habitación, aunque no estaba solo..._

- Hiciste lo que debías hacer –dijo Runo- cumpliste con tu misión...

- Mate a alguien, Runo, no sabes que mal me siento –dijo él, mirando la pared-

_Runo vio a Dan y se compadeció de él... el pobre había sufrido tanto... y lo que le esperaba... intento comprender la razón por la cual la había tomado de las manos, diciéndole aquellas cosas tan hermosas..._

- Dan... –Dijo ella- sígueme, e intenta no hacer ruido

_Caminaron con cuidado, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando... entraron a la sala de la Maquina, Runo tecleo unos comandos y en la pantalla se vio una imagen... Dan lo reconoció: era su versión del mundo paralelo, la que acababa de conocer, seguía vestido con su uniforme, y a su lado estaba la Runo paralela, abrazándolo._

-Mira –dijo Runo- Dan, hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto, y gracias a eso salvaste una vida, además de salvar la relación entre ellos dos

-Relación? –inquirió Dan-

_La pantalla mostraba imágenes de Runo y el Dan-guardia juntos... eran novios... y Runo creía que era esta versión quien había salvado su vida, Dan no pudo evitar sonreír... Runo tenía razón, había hecho lo correcto y eso lo alegraba... pero la Imagen de Therian muerto en el piso era algo que no podía sacar de su mente..._

_Escuchaba las palabras de aliento de Runo... y la miraba.. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella... pero observo otra cosa, algo que despertó su ira, su indignación, algo que nunca hubiera querido ver... en ninguna versión de Runo..._

- Quien te hizo esto? –Exclamo, tomándola del brazo-

_Runo tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en los dos brazos, Dan corrió la manga de su camisa y observó que tenia cortes mas pronunciados, alguien la había lastimado, y ella había intentado ocultarlo... Dan creía saber quién era el culpable..._

- Son solo algunos cortes –replico ella- no te preocupes, Dan, estoy bien

- No te creo, no son simples cortes, por favor dime, quien te hizo esto?

_Runo rompió a llorar y dijo:_

-Daniel... fue Daniel

**Mientras tanto...**

_Junior sintió otro golpe en el estomago... estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla, enfrente suyo estaban Daniel y uno de sus guardias _

-Puedo estar así todo el día –dijo Daniel- Ahora, vas a decirme que es lo que le dijiste al tarado de Kuso o no?

- Espera sentado –respondió riendo Junior-

_Otro puñetazo, esta vez en el rostro... Junior dijo:_

- No sé por que te molesta tanto que le hayamos contado a Dan de tu pasado...

_Otro puñetazo_

- ... Pero, si quieres hacer algo, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, en vez de llamar a los gorilones de tus guardias?

_Otro puñetazo. Junior quedo inconsciente..._

- Enciérrenlo –ordeno Daniel-

_Runo y Dan habían vuelto a la habitación de él, no querían arriesgarse a que alguien los descubriera, no después de que Runo le contara de que eran capaces Daniel y sus guardias..._

_Dan intento analizar todo lo que Runo le decía: Daniel se había vuelto tan paranoico que nadie podía hablar de él a sus espaldas... y cuando eso sucedía..._

- Te torturo? Por que?

-Así es Daniel –se lamentó Runo-

-No intentes justificarlo

- No me entiendes –replico ella- No quiero justificarlo... Lo que quiero hacer es cambiarlo, quiero que Daniel vuelva a ser el tipo feliz que solía ser, quiero que vuelva a ser un gran amigo para Junior... y algo más para mí, pero no se que mas puedo hacer, ya he intentado muchas cosas y nada ha funcionado... no sé si pueda cambiarlo, y no quiero vivir en un mundo con un Daniel malvado como es el...

-Desde cuando es así? –pregunto Dan-

- Desde que Julie desapareció. –respondió Runo-

- Ella era tu amiga?

- Amiga? –dijo Runo riendo- al contrario, era una de las peores chicas que conozco... era el tipo de chica de Daniel –Runo dijo esto último comenzando a llorar-

- Por que lloras –inquirió el- que ocurre?

- Lloro porque extraño al Daniel que conocí, al chico tierno y amable, sabes, el era como tu

- Creo entenderte Runo, yo te miro y veo a la Runo que conocí, la de mi mundo...

_Se miraron el uno al otro, y vieron a la otra persona, a aquella persona que amaron durante tanto tiempo... Y se acercaron lentamente, como movidos por una mano invisible, como guiados por un irrefrenable impulso, algo que les decía que debían estar unidos, algo que los invitaba a acercarse... y cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros uno del otro..._

- Disculpen –dijo Morphos, apareciendo de improviso-

- Junior te ha enseñado a aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos, verdad? –Pregunto Runo con sarcasmo-

- De eso justamente vengo a hablarles –explico Morphos- Mi maestro tiene un problema...y necesita su ayuda...

- Que es lo que pasa?

- Daniel golpeo a mi maestro, está intentando averiguar por que le dieron información sobre su vida a Dan sin que ello autorizara...

- Por que tendría que autorizarlo? –pregunto Dan-

- Todavía no entiendes –inquirió Runo- lo paranoico que es en realidad Daniel, verdad?. Lo siento Dan, tengo que irme, Morphos, donde esta Junior?

- En el sótano del edificio.

- Vamos para allá. Dan, quédate aquí

- Pero...

-Quédate aquí, te prometo que voy a volver... y no te preocupes, hay algunas formas de destruir a los peleadores sin que tengas que disparar, ya verás a lo que me refiero...

_Ni bien Morphos abandono la habitación, Runo se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia Dan_

- Sabes, si dependiera de mí, preferiría que en este mundo estuvieras tu en lugar de Daniel –dijo, dándole un beso en los labios-

_Dan iba a decir algo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca, no quería complicar más las cosas, y además quería disfrutar del beso..._

_Cuando Runo salió del cuarto, Dan se asomo por la puerta y la miro... se veía tan hermosa... justo como solía ser..._

- Dan... Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Drago, que había visto la escena pero se había quedado callado-

- Si... si ocurre algo –respondió Dan, mientras veía a Runo alejarse-

CONTINUARA...

**Actualizar... no sé cuando... Estoy escribiendo dos fics a la vez y no es fácil**

**Así termina este capi... y como siempre, espero todo lo que tengan para decirme... **

**Se despide de ustedes, Dankuso96, medio poeta, medio escritor, y valiente como el solo (en el universo paralelo, claro está).**


	13. El Intruso

**Bien, tengo que decirles algo importante, el final ya está listo, solamente me faltan verificar algunas ideas, pero el final final ya esta, y no lo voy a cambiar...**

**Pero me estoy adelantando, aun falta tiempo para el desenlace...**

**Parte 13: El Intruso**

_Runo bajo al sótano con suma cautela, se acerco a una de las celdas y pregunto:_

- Que es lo que hiciste ahora?

- Que te hace pensar que esto es mi culpa?

_Junior se veía en un estado deplorable, tenía varias heridas en los brazos y en la cara... Runo abrió la puerta de la celda y lo dejo salir..._

- Cuando va a ser el día? –pregunto el-

- Que?

-Cuando va a ser el día en que te enfrentes de una vez a Daniel?, Cuando vas a decirle todo lo que piensas? Voy a serte sincero, cada vez que hace este tipo de cosas, me gustaría romperle la cabeza, pero es mi jefe, así que no tengo alternativa

_Runo ya sabía que era lo que su amigo iba a decir ahora, era un discurso repetido..._

- Tú no estás amenazada como yo, Runo, lucha contra el, ya déjate de obedecer todas sus ordenes...

- Quisiera hacerlo pero...

- Pero que?

_Runo iba a decir algo, pero un sonido que salía de los altavoces la interrumpió:_

- Doctor Vásquez, Doctora Misaki, vengan a la sala de conferencias, y traigan con ustedes a Dan Kuso...

_Runo y Junior salieron del sótano sin dirigirse una palabra..._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala de conferencias, Dan y Daniel ya estaban allí..._

- Hemos detectado –explico Daniel- a otro de los Peleadores Darkus, en otro Universo Paralelo

_Se dirigió a Dan, le puso una pistola en la mano y dijo:_

- Imagino que ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer...

- Tal vez no sea necesario, señor –interrumpió Runo- Tengo algo que discutir con usted.

- En privado, por favor –dijo Daniel, abriendo una puerta y llevándose a Runo con el-

_Cuando estuvieron solos, Dan le pregunto a Junior:_

- Estas bien?

-Claro, por que no habría de estarlo?

- Tienes toda la cara ensangrentada

- No te preocupes por eso, más bien preocúpate por tu misión. Que es lo que vas a hacer?

- No tengo alternativa –suspiro Dan, mientras ponía la pistola sobre una mesa- Tendré que dispararles a los demás peleadores Darkus...

- Siempre hay otra alternativa –dijo Junior- Lo malo es que a veces somos demasiado necios para verla...

- Que quieres decir?

_Junior iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca, en cuanto vio que Daniel y Runo habían entrado de nuevo en el salón._

- La Doctora Misaki –explico Daniel ni bien entro- acaba de decirme que hay otra forma de acabar con los Peleadores, una que no implica necesariamente tener que matarlos... La estuve considerando

- Y la vas a poner en práctica, me imagino –replico Junior en tono desafiante-

- Dije que la había considerado, no que la iba a poner en práctica. Lo único que quiero es venganza –dijo, tomando el arma y entregándosela a Dan- Y tu, vas a cumplir con esa venganza...

_Junior se acerco a Runo y le susurro:_

- Estas segura de que no eres capaz de pegarle un tiro a Daniel o algo así?

- Le tengo mucho respeto a Daniel como para hacer eso...

_Junior miro a Daniel y Dan, ambos eran iguales hasta donde se podía ver, pero sus actitudes eran muy diferentes, sabía que Runo sentía algo por la versión del otro universo, y se lo dijo sin rodeos:_

- Respetas mas a Daniel de lo que amas a Dan?

- Que es lo que dices? –susurro Runo-

- Crees que no me di cuenta?

- Y cómo demonios lo sabes? –inquirió ella-

- Para la próxima vez, cuando estés sola con Dan, asegúrate de mantener tu intercomunicador apagado, dulzura –exclamo Junior, riendo-

_Runo estaba a punto de responder algo, pero un sonido la interrumpió:_

_Alerta: Intruso. Alerta: Intruso_

_Uno de los soldados de Daniel entro con estrepito a la habitación y dijo:_

- Señor, tenemos un problema, un peleador Darkus, más precisamente, Darius, se ha infiltrado

- Como?

- Suponemos que usando su invento, el Espejo Paralelo en miniatura

-No como entro estúpido –grito Daniel- Como es que aun no lo han detenido?

- Yo lo hare –dijo Dan, empuñando la pistola-

- Así me gusta. Finalmente nos entendemos

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Dan salió corriendo, Junior quiso ir tras él, pero fue detenido por Daniel, que le pregunto:_

- Que crees que haces?

- Voy a cubrirle la espalda a un amigo, algo que tu jamás entenderás...

_Junior se zafo y le pego un codazo a Daniel, que cayó al piso, antes de irse, miro a Runo y le dijo:_

- Toma una decisión, aunque no creas que sea la correcta...

_Runo salió corriendo tras Junior_

**Mientras tanto... En la sala del Espejo Paralelo...**

- Se que tiene que estar aquí... –dijo Dan-

- Como es que estas tan seguro? –pregunto Drago-

- Simple, el es como yo, y si yo pudiera elegir, vendría a este lugar...

_Dan sintió como alguien lo encañonaba en la espalda..._

- Volvemos a vernos –susurro Darius- No te importa que dispare, verdad?

- Y a ti no te importa que haga esto, verdad? –dijo una voz-

_De la nada, se apagaron todas las luces de la habitación. Dan oyó un golpe, las luces se prendieron, Darius estaba tirado en el piso, y Runo enfrente suyo..._

- Gracias –dijo Dan-

- No me agradezcas todavía, ayúdame! – replico ella, que arrastraba por el piso a Darius-

_De pronto, el peleador Darkus se despertó, se paro sobre sí mismo, y viendo a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante, los apunto con su arma y exclamo:_

- Una última palabra?

- Solo una –respondió Runo -Ahora!

_Darius miro a un costado y vio a Junior, que activaba la Maquina. Instantáneamente, desapareció._

- Quien dijo que trabajar en esto no es divertido?

- No cantes victoria tan rápido –dijo Dan- Darius tiene un Espejo, puede usarlo para regresar...

- No lo creo, mira adonde lo mande.

_Junior activo una pantalla, en ella se veía un gran océano, de hecho, todo estaba cubierto por agua, los tres chicos vieron como Darius se hundía en las profundidades de ese inmenso Océano. Junior hizo un acercamiento a una parte de la pantalla y dijo:_

- No les resultan conocidos?...

_Dos figuras nadaban juntas, eran sumamente similares a Dan y Runo, excepto porque eran peces._

_Ambos se sonrojaron viendo la imagen de sus versiones acuáticas, pero eso termino cuando se abrió una de las puertas de la habitación. Daniel los miro fijamente y dijo:_

- Guardias... deténganlos.

- Sabias que esto pasaría? –pregunto Runo-

- Conociéndolo a Daniel... Era una posibilidad –replico Junior-

CONTINUARA...

**Aclaración: En 45 minutos empieza la Fringe-Binge maratón y si me quiero ganar mis 100 pesos la tengo que ver entera, así que nada de Fanfiction por al menos una semana...**

**Feliz Navidad atrasada, feliz año nuevo adelantado**

**Se despide de ustedes, Dankuso96, bueno Over Here, neutral Over There, y con cuenta de Twitter (VJuniorVasquez)...**


	14. La Alianza

**Ninguna aclaración, simplemente perdón por la demora...**

**Parte 14: La alianza**

_Runo miro a través de los barrotes de la cárcel improvisada, todo eso era nuevo para ella. Jamas se había atrevido a desafiar a Daniel, y ahora estaba pagando caro por ello._

_Junior, sin embargo, parecía ignorar el encierro, hablaba tranquilamente con Morphos acerca de las ganas que tenia de empezar una nueva vida en este universo. Despues de todo, en este y en su mundo, el nombre de Victor Junior Vasquez no significaba nada para nadie. Penso que tal vez podría funcionar..._

_Insistio en que por una vez en su vida Runo debía ser capaz de enfrentarse a su destino, pero la muchacha parecía no escucharlo, tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas, se debatía acerca de que debía hacer a continuación, si ayudar a aquel joven que tanto quería, o a su versión alternativa... pero... ¿Cuál era cual?... ¿Cual era bueno, cual malo? _

_Dan estaba en su habitación, los guardias habían dejado de custodiarlo, pero no pensaba salir, no aun, a pesar de las terribles ganas que tenia de ver a Runo, de saber si esos malditos matones le habían hecho daño._

_Drago estaba a su lado, contemplando el sufrimiento de su amigo. Los dos guardaron silencio, hasta que una luz brillante dentro de la habitación los cego a ambos._

_Un minuto después, la luz se disipo y un rostro familiar se dio a conocer, era Dan, o mas bien, su versión alternativa, Anson, el ultimo de los peleadores Darkus_

- Que haces aquí? –grito Dan, levantando el puño en señal de amenaza-

- Vengo en son de paz, aunque no lo parezca, tengo dos cosas que contarte, la primera, es una historia, la segunda, una proposición

- Habla de una vez –dijo Dan con fastidio- Antes de que te mate.

- Veras –comenzo a explicar Anson- Antes de que el estúpido de Daniel Kuso me trajera con su maquina, yo era un criminal, si, llevaba una mala vida, era un asesino en mi mundo, destinado a dar la muerte a aquellos que me causaran sufrimiento

- Sufrimiento? Nadie en este mundo te causo sufrimiento, y sin embargo, mataste a la novia de Daniel, Julie

- Fue solo un malentendido, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, ahora Dan, escucha, antes de que me trajeran aquí, yo estaba siendo buscado en mi mundo por los crímenes que cometi. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en una prisión, a punto de ser condenado a la silla eléctrica, cuando un resplandor luminoso me trajo hasta aquí.

- No entiendo por que me cuentas esto, que es lo que quieres de mi?

- Necesito tu ayuda

- Por que habría de ayudarte? Me quitaste todo lo que he conocido, me quitaste mi futuro, me quitaste lo único que me ha importado en esta vida, me quitaste a Runo...

- Bueno... eso no es totalmente cierto...

- Que quieres decir?

_Darius saco un aparato de uno de sus bolsillos, apretó una serie de teclas mientras explicaba:_

- En una realidad alternativa, un científico llamado Junior Vasquez invento este aparato, ya que estaba de paso, decidi robárselo, pensando que podría serte útil. Permite un viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio, permite una conexión psíquica automática con una versión alternativa, solo hay que escoger la indicada, si eso sucede, entonces esa persona conservara los recuerdos y memorias de la otra...

- En español, por favor –se burlo Dan-

- No lo entiendes tonto? Si usas este aparato enfrente de la Doctora Misaki, y lo conectas con la Runo de tu mundo, puedes recuperarla, es un cambiador de versiones alternativas. Es lo que necesitas.

_Dan se quedo callado, pensando, pero Drago no parecía muy convencido_

- Como sabemos que estas diciendo la verdad? –dijo el Bakugan- como sabemos que esta maquinita realmente funciona?

- Permitanme una demostración

_Anson apretó una serie de teclas y el aparato lanzo un haz de luz. Un pequeño pitido comenzó a oírse, el haz de luz se expandió y se transformo en una pantalla, donde podía apreciarse la silueta de Runo_

- Es ella –murmuro Dan- Es... Runo

- Como sabemos que no es otra versión alternativa? –insistio Drago-

- Eres un Bakugan de muy poca fe... pero no importa, quieren pruebas, aquí las tienen.

_Anson acelero la imagen de Runo, una sucesión de momentos de su vida comenzaron a pasar, su nacimiento, su mudanza cuando tenia cuatro años, el dia en que conoció a Dan cuando eran niños, el momento en que se unió a los peleadores Bakugan, su primera cita con Dan... Anson lo acelero aun mas..._

_Ahora podía verse como Runo era capturada por los peleadores Darkus, como Dan intentaba salvarla, y como ella, enfrente de sus propios ojos, desaparecia..._

- Ya basta! –grito Dan, angustiado- Esta bien, quiero recuperar a Runo, pero antes debes decirme que hacer...

- Debes usar este aparato, buscar con el a la versión de Runo que amas, y dispararle directamente a la Doctora Misaki, será como si tu Runo nunca hubiera desaparecido... pero en cuanto a la Doctora... Bueno, ella si desaparecerá. Quieres el aparato?

- Que es lo que quieres a cambio?

- Eres un muchacho muy listo, veras, todo lo que quiero es vengarme del maldito de Daniel Kuso, por su culpa estoy atrapado en este miserable universo, y por su culpa, decenas, tal vez cientos de versiones alternativas se han vuelto locos, además, el dice que los devuelve a su hogar, pero no es cierto, el idiota los envía a cualquier mundo... Sabes por que construyo el padre de Daniel esa maquina?

_Dan no contesto_

Yo tampoco lo se, pero lo que si se, es por que Daniel la utiliza... Lo hace porque odia su vida. A pesar de todo lo que tiene ese maldito no es feliz en realidad. Maneja el espejo para encontrar una versión de el que sea feliz, y después ocupar su lugar. Si quieres evitar que ese imbécil siga arruinándoles la vida a nuestros alternativos, entonces, trabajemos juntos...

_Dan asintió._

- Gracias, espero que no me decepciones –dijo Anson, sacando a relucir una pistola- preparate, es hora de eliminar al bastardo.

**Mientras tanto...**

- Quiero salir de aquí! –gritaba Runo-

- A mi me da igual –admitio Junior-

- Por favor Junior, te lo pido, necesito hacer esto, necesito salvar al chico que quiero.

- Quien es el chico que quieres? –pregunto Junior-

_Runo no contesto_

- Da igual –dijo Junior- siempre hay una forma de escapar.

_Junior se coloco su lanzador_

- Lanzador, golpe de poder! Carta portal, lista, Bakugan Pelea, Metamorphos Haos surge!

_Morphos rodo por el piso en forma de esfera, y al posarse sobre la carta portal, se convirtió en su forma Bakugan, destruyendo los barrotes de la prisión._

- Servida –dijo Junior- Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen los guardias.

- Vamos al salón de la Maquina –ordeno Runo-

_Ni bien los dos salieron del sotano, una alarma comenzó a sonar._

_Un guardia vigilaba la salida del sotano. Con un golpe rápido y certero, Junior lo derribo, busco entre sus ropas y saco una pistola_

- Que haces? –inquirió Runo-

- Nada...

_A pocos metros de llegar a la sala del Espejo Paralelo, dos guardias los detuvieron, uno se llevo arrastrando a Runo, el otro se enfrento a Junior_

- Quieres saber la diferencia entre tu jefe y yo? –pregunto Junior-

_El guardia se quedo callado_

- Que yo no soy un cobarde. –dijo, disparando el arma y echando a correr hacia la sala-

_Dan y Anson salieron de la habitación, y al no ver ningun guardia, entraron con cuidado a la sala de la maquina, vieron que había alguien sentado en los controles._

- Es Daniel –murmuro Dan-

- Perfecto –dijo Anson, disparando y matando al joven-

_Dan y Anson se acercaron al cuerpo, lo dieron vuelta y contemplaron horrorizados el cadáver. Era rubio, además de que tenia una herida en la frente..._

- Es una versión alternativa! Nos engaño! –grito Dan-

_Daniel salió de detrás de la Maquina y disparo hacia Anson, quien se agarro el hombro y cayo al suelo_

- Hola Dan –dijo Daniel, apuntándole- Es hora de que cumplas tu destino. Camina lentamente hacia la Maquina si no quieres que dispare...

_Dan obedeció. Daniel comenzó a activar la Maquina_

- Hasta nunca...

_Dan comenzó a sentir nauseas, la Maquina se estaba activando, y el no podía hacer nada para detenerla..._

CONTINUARA...


	15. El final de todas las cosas

**Este es el final de mi historia, probablemente, la ultima historia que escriba. No se si habran visto el final de temporada de Bakugan en Estados Unidos, pero, cuando lo vi, entendí que ya no daba mas para escribir otra historia. No doy spoilers por si no la vieron, obviamente...**

**Como es el ultimo capitulo, los agradecimientos van al principio, y no al final como de costumbre.**

**Hace casi un año que empece a escribir este fic, y por mas de seis meses, no actualice nada, estaba a punto de borrarlo cuando alguien se conecto a fanfiction (o mas bien, yo no sabia que estaba conectada) y me envio un mensaje pidiéndome que no lo hiciera. El primer agradecimiento va para esa amiga, Marivi, sin cuyo apoyo constante esta historia hubiera sido un fracaso.**

**El segundo agradecimiento va para Anima Fantic, escritora de fics de Bakugan, otra persona sin la cual este fic hubiera sido tarea imposible.**

**Y el ultimo, es para los demás lectores, hayan leído toda la historia o solo un capitulo, no interesa, les agradezco. No voy a firmar al final, lo voy a hacer ahora, se despide de ustedes, hasta quien sabe cuando, Dankuso96, conocido en este y todos los mundos como Victor Junior Vasquez...**

**Ahora... Es tiempo de...**

**Parte 15: El final de todas las cosas**

_La Maquina estaba activada, pero Dan se mantenía en pie, Drago se había acercado a el, suplicándole que resistiera el efecto._

- No servirá de nada –dijo Daniel, colocándose frente a la Maquina y mirándolo a los ojos- Este es el precio que tienes que pagar por intentar asesinarme... Tu y ese idiota de Anson... los dos unos pobres tontos. Tal vez se parezcan a mi físicamente, pero psicológicamente, los dos están igual de locos.

_Dan se echo a reir, mientras una voz metalica resonaba en la sala:_

**Tiempo para transportación, 2 minutos y contando...**

- Que es tan gracioso, imbécil? –grito Daniel-

- Dijiste –exclamo Dan, con los ojos apenas abiertos- que no nos parecemos en nada, pero, tu eres igual a Anson, tu intentaste amenazarme con Runo igual que el lo hizo, tu y Anson... son exactamente iguales.

- No seas estúpido –afirmo Daniel, golpeándolo con la culata del arma y haciéndolo caer-

_Mientras tanto, Anson, que tenia un tiro en el brazo, se levanto con dificultad, miro a Dan subido a la Maquina y a Daniel a pocos centímetros de ella y supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer._

- Tu y Anson –repitio Dan, gritando- son idénticos, son igual de malvados!

- Al fin lo entendiste! –exclamo Anson, echando a correr hacia la Maquina, empujando a Daniel y haciéndolo caer sobre ella-

_Ahora los tres estaban en el suelo, sobre la Maquina, los tres completamente mareados, casi incapaces de moverse, mientras la voz decía:_

**Tiempo estimado para transportación: 1 minuto**

- Sueltame –grito Daniel- suéltame te digo, lo unico que yo quería era una vida feliz!

- No te la mereces –exclamo Anson, reteniéndolo- No después de todo el sufrimiento que has causado.

- Tu tampoco te la mereces –dijo Dan, golpeando a Anson- tu también has causado demasiado sufrimiento!

**Tiempo estimado para transportación: 45 segundos**

_Daniel y Anson seguían forcejeando, Dan ya no podía moverse, a pesar de los pedidos de Drago, quien apenas podía hablar_

- Sueltame –suplico Daniel- si los tres seguimos aquí, la Maquina nos enviara a mundos al azar y podríamos caer en cualquier parte

- Entonces, asi será –dijo Anson- asi será...

**Calculando destino. –Anuncio la Maquina- Tiempo estimado para transportación: 30 segundos**

_Dan supo que era el fin, ni bien regresara a su mundo, se encontraría a si mismo gatillando el arma y acabaría con su vida. Solo deseó que Runo y Junior vivieran una vida feliz, después de todo, se lo merecían, y esperó que, de alguna forma, sus dos enemigos, que en ese momento estaban a su lado, pagaran por todo el daño que habían causado._

**Tiempo estimado para transportación: 20 segundos**

_Alguien se acerco a los controles de la Maquina y comenzó a teclear varios comandos frenéticamente._

_Dan se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas que se merecía la felicidad, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerro la mano sobre su amigo Bakugan y lo lanzo lejos, fuera del alcance del Espejo Paralelo._

- Dan, que haces? -grito Drago, girando por los aires-

- Adios amigo -susurro Dan- Hasta nunca...

**Nuevo destino aceptado. Calculando nuevo destino. –dijo la Maquina- Tiempo estimado para transportación: 10 segundos**

- Adios Drago... Cuida bien de Runo...

- Dan!

**Tiempo estimado para transportación: 5 segundos**

- No es tiempo de despedidas! –grito alguien- No aun!

**4 segundos**

_Dan sintió otro súbito mareo..._

**3 **

_... como si alguien lo arrastrara_

**2 **

- No! –grito Daniel-

**1**

**Fijando destino...**

_La Maquina se activo. Una fuerte luz invadió la sala..._

**En el universo de Anson.**

- La silla eléctrica esta lista? –pregunto el juez-

- Lista –respondio el verdugo-

- Traigan al prisionero entonces...

_Dos hombres ingresaron, con una persona a rastras..._

- Sueltenme! –gritaba el prisionero- No soy quien ustedes creen que soy! Este no es mi mundo! Yo no he hecho nada! Apareci aquí hace segundos! Todo es un error!

- Si claro... –murmuro el Juez- Sabemos perfectamente quien eres, si te pareces a Anson Kuso, te ves como Anson Kuso y hablas como Anson Kuso, entonces debes ser Anson Kuso...

- No! Mi nombre es Daniel! Soy un científico, se los juro, yo no asesine a todas esas personas!

- Asi que sabes por que estas aquí? Eso confirma mi teoría –dijo el juez, mientras los hombres ataban a Daniel a la silla-

- Pero...

- No tengo tiempo para historias sin sentido, es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes... Verdugo, actúe de una vez...

_Daniel tuvo tiempo para reconocer al verdugo, que le dirigía una sonrisa maléfica. Su ultimo pensamiento fue: ¿Por qué tenia que ser el?_

_Una poderosísima descarga eléctrica destruyo su cerebro, matándolo al instante._

- Que Dios se apiade de su alma... –murmuro el Juez, y dirigiéndose al verdugo, comento- El pueblo se alegrara al saber que el asesino fue condenado eficazmente gracias a usted, Señor Vasquez.

- Fue un placer... –respondio en voz baja la versión alternativa de Junior-

**En el universo de Dan**

_Marucho y Shun estaban del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Dan, cuando escucharon un disparo..._

- Dan! –grito Shun, derribando la puerta-

_Ni bien entraron, los dos jóvenes contemplaron horrorizados el cadáver del que creían era su amigo..._

- Dios mio... Dan... –susurro Marucho-

- Solo se ha oído un disparo, verdad? –pregunto Shun-

- Si

- Entonces... por que tiene un orificio en la cabeza y otro en el brazo?

**En el universo de Daniel**

_Junior contemplaba la reacción de Shun y Marucho del otro universo... Anson había sido enviado allí, todo por azar... no fue un error como creyo Daniel en los últimos momentos de su vida. Junior suspiro y apago la Maquina._

- Que haras ahora? –pregunto Morphos-

- No lo se... Te apetece regresar a casa, Morphos?

- Francamente, no tengo idea...

- Yo si se que quiero hacer... No quiero saber nada mas de esta Maquina, no quiero saber mas nada de realidades ni versiones alternativas, este mundo no será el mejor, pero por ahora, es lo único que tenemos, y no me arriesgare a cambiarlo... En cuanto a ti... Espero que no te moleste que te haya salvado la vida...

- Gracias... –murmuro Dan- pero... francamente, no es vida sin mi Runo

_De pronto, Dan recordó algo._

- El cambiador de versiones!

- El que? –inquirio Junior-

- Un aparato que permite cambiar versiones alternativas, Anson nos lo dio, es la única esperanza para salvar a Runo –explico Drago-

- Suena fascinante, donde esta?

_Antes de que Dan pudiera contestar, una multitud de soldados ingresaron en la sala._

- Detengase ahí, Doctor Vasquez... Que quiere que hagamos con el, señor? –dijo el líder, dirigiéndose a Dan-

_Dan estaba desconcertado, Drago le susurro:_

- Los guardias creen que eres Daniel.

- Perfecto

- No quiero que hagan nada con el –dijo Dan, imitando la postura de Daniel- Es mas, ya no los necesito, son libres, ya no tienen por que hacer todo lo que yo diga...

- Señor, esta bien? –inquirio uno de los guardias-

- Perfectamente. Ya me escucharon, ya no trabajan para mi. Asi que salgan de aquí y hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas, se lo merecen...

_Uno por uno, los guardias salieron lentamente del Complejo de Investigaciones de Daniel Kuso, abrieron puertas y ventanas y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Junior se volvió hacia Dan y dijo:_

- Ese fue un buen gesto para con los guardias, ahora, busquemos ese cambiador.

_Se dirigieron al lugar donde Dan había sido encarcelado, su antigua habitación, la revisaron completamente... pero no encontraron nada..._

- Buscan esto? –dijo una voz-

_La Doctora Misaki sostenía el cambiador en sus manos._

- Runo –exclamo Dan- ten mucho cuidado con eso... por favor.

- Ya esta programado, no tienes de que preocuparte

- Programado? Que quieres decir con programado?

- Escucha Dan, tu quieres a tu Runo y yo quiero a mi Daniel, no podemos mentirnos ni consolarnos intentando ver en el otro a la versión que perdimos, Este aparato ya esta en mis manos, ya contiene la versión que amas de Runo, no fue difícil de encontrar...

- Pero, que hay de ti? –inquirio Dan-

- Los dos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Fue un placer haberte conocido Dan, y un placer trabajar contigo Junior.

- Espera Runo, no vayas a...

_Junior no termino la frase, Runo echo a correr, Dan y Junior la siguieron._

- Te vere pronto, Daniel... –susurro la Doctora Misaki, activando el cambiador y desapareciendo-

_Dan y Junior no saben de que manera Runo apareció en el nuevo universo, pero lo cierto es que allí estaba, justo al lado de ellos, ninguno de los dos volvió a recordar a la Doctora Misaki. Junior atribuyo la aparición repentina de Runo a un fallo de la Maquina, Dan no quiso buscar explicaciones, simplemente lo consideraba como un milagro. Morphos y Drago sabían la razón, el efecto del Cambiador llega a los humanos, pero no a los Bakugan... Aunque ambos se mantuvieron callados, por el bien de Dan._

_Runo y Dan estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque ignoraban cuales eran las sorpresas que les deparaba este nuevo universo. Junior les dijo que no seria demasiado difícil adaptarse, ya había observado el exterior, y había muy pocas diferencias con su mundo, según el, el parecido era casi exacto._

- Me pregunto como es que llegue aquí –dijo Runo- que es este lugar...

- Es una larga historia... y tiene muchas versiones –explico Dan-

- Bien... –comento ella, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Dan- por que no me cuentas tu versión, cariño?

_Minutos mas tarde, los cinco, tres humanos y dos Bakugan, salieron al exterior y olfatearon el aire. Si, parecía respirable, no había nada extraño en el, había parques, bosques y praderas, y edificios casi tan altos como los de su mundo. Reconocieron la Torre Wardington, al parecer también había sido construida en este mundo, y además estaba el lago... Igual de cristalino que en su universo, casi idéntico a como lo recordaban, el lugar donde habían tenido su primera cita. Si, ese lugar era perfecto al parecer, todo lo que veian era exactamente igual a su universo original, aunque olvidaron mirar hacia el cielo._

- Que hacemos ahora? –inquirio Morphos-

- Comenzamos de nuevo –explico Junior- desde donde nos quedamos, regresaremos a casa... O al menos, el lugar mas parecido a nuestra casa en este universo. A no ser que quieran volver a su mundo.

- Es interesante un cambio de vez en cuando –admitio Drago-

- Estoy de acuerdo –comento Runo-

- Ademas, ya tengo aquí todo lo que necesito –concluyo Dan, besando a su novia- Esta decidido, nos quedaremos aquí.

_Dan miro a los ojos a Runo y comprendio que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Junior tenia razón cuando le dijo que su viaje no había terminado, había sido una misión larga y difícil, había perdido las esperanzas en mas de una oportunidad, pero justo ahora, mientras besaba a Runo, entendió que la travesia había valido la pena._

_Junior, Morphos y Drago decidieron dejarlos un tiempo a solas, se alejaron lentamente, mientras ellos seguían besándose, justo cuando un sol de color azul, completamente diferente al de su mundo, se ponía en el horizonte..._

**FIN**


	16. El mundo de los Escritores

**Aclaraciones excesivamente largas (al igual que el fic):**

**Capitulo de exactamente 5000 palabras!**

**Alguien me dijo que escribiera que fue lo que ocurrió con la Doctora Misaki. Y yo pensé, claro, por que no. Les doy el gusto... pero no sin antes contarles todo lo que paso, con todos, en un único, ultimo y exageradamente largo capitulo. (Ni crean que lo iba dividir, ya bastante tiempo empleo en esto, que debería estar estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso, asi que empleen un poco mas ustedes leyéndoselo. xD)**

**Cross-over especial! Me quede con las ganas de hacer un cruce entre mis dos series favoritas (Fringe y Bakugan) pero este ultimo capitulo va a compensar esas ganas.**

**Un poco de plagio también! Dos partes del capitulo están tomadas de historias de otras personas (Espero no sea necesario aclarar quienes son)**

**Todas las preguntas están respondidas en este final. No ha quedado ni un solo cabo suelto.**

**Ultima aclaración: Agregar un nuevo personaje me pareció necesario, pero si lo agregara de la nada, tendria que explicar su pasado, futuro, etc., etc., asi que tengo una forma muy especial de meter en la historia a este tipo que les va a explicar todo acerca de la realidad Alternativa...**

**Otra aclaración mas: No me basta con los agradecimientos comunes, asi que voy a poner un agradecimiento especial para dos personas en algun lugar, ya van a ver...**

**Dudas (no creo que haya ninguna) Comentarios (ya se de quienes van a ser) Insultos (solo por las dudas). Pinchen el click de abajo, ese chiquitito que dice "Review" y escriban lo que se les cante! Y no esperen que les conteste muy pronto, este martes me tomo vacaciones, sin Internet por 10 dias...**

**Saludos, buenos deseos, excelente año y que se cumplan todos sus sueños! De parte de Dankuso96, también conocido como Victor Junior Vasquez, Escritor en esta y todas las realidades Alternativas, a punto de retirarse!**

**Ahora si, es tiempo del final final...**

**Parte 16: El Mundo de los Escritores **

_Decidieron que lo mejor era deshacerse de todo rastro de lo que ellos llamaban "La dictadura de Daniel Kuso". Ellos personalmente se dedicaron a desmantelar todo el laboratorio. Junior sabia perfectamente que no volverían a ver a Daniel en ese mundo... y sabia algo mas, pero no, no era el momento de decirlo, Dan había pasado por demasiado, el y todas sus versiones, y eso era algo que Junior sabia muy bien..._

_Lo primero que hicieron Dan y Runo al darse cuenta de que estaban en una nueva realidad, fue ir a visitar a sus padres. Nadie pareció notar la diferencia, y eso era bueno, pero la gente... La gente era un asunto distinto._

_Todas las personas que vivian en Wardington sabían muy bien quien era Daniel Kuso, por alguna razón, consideraban terribles los experimentos que se llevaron a cabo en su laboratorio, a pesar de que jamás supieron de que se trataba, sabían que esos experimentos eran realizados por Daniel junto con la complicidad del Doctor Vasquez... y... de alguien mas._

_Pero ese era el problema, nadie recordaba quien era el otro socio de Daniel Kuso, los únicos que parecian recordarlo eran Drago y Morphos, sabían muy bien que se trataba de la Doctora Misaki, pero todos los humanos se habían olvidado de ella, además los Bakugan ya se habían prometido el uno al otro no decir nada, sabían muy bien que Dan sufriría una pena tremenda si se enteraba que Runo había desaparecido... Sin importar que fuera su alternativa._

_La gente en Wardington miraba con desconfianza a Dan, pero con el paso del tiempo, pensaron que su actitud había cambiado. Nadie estaba dispuesto a confesar que Dan no pertenecía a este mundo. Ni Runo, ni Junior. Asi que guardaron el secreto y continuaron con sus vidas._

_Una tarde, mientras Dan y Runo revisaban por ultima vez el laboratorio antes de que fuera demolido, ella encontró un extraño aparato en el suelo._

- Que es esto? –pregunto ella-

_Era el cambiador de versiones, Dan pareció recordar algo acerca de ese aparato, algo que lo hizo estremecer, sabia que era algo que tenia que ver con Runo, pero no recordaba que._

- No lo se –dijo Dan- aunque tal vez Junior si, por cierto, donde esta?

_Junior se había escabullido sin que pudieran verle hasta un bosque a las afueras de Wardington. Respiraba con dificultad, sabia lo que eso significaba, era casi el momento. Estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara su transformación, una transformación no física, sino mas bien psíquica. _

_Era momento de completar su misión, era momento de que Dan Kuso supiera la verdad..._

_Dan y Runo no se preocuparon porque Junior no estuviera allí, después de todo, y como siempre, les encantaba tener algo de privacidad. Habian pasado tres meses desde que llegaron a este nuevo mundo y... las cosas no podrían haber sido mas perfectas._

_Claro, había diferencias, como ya les había advertido Junior, primero estaba el sol azul, que era diferente al de la Tierra, su Tierra, por supuesto, pero mucho mas hermoso. Habian pasado infinidad de atardeceres viendo el tinte violeta que adquiria el cielo..._

_Despues estaba la tecnología. Este mundo parecía estar muchísimo mas adelantado, lo cual era ventajoso, aunque cada vez había menos contacto humano. Eso no les importaba mucho a Dan y Runo, en tanto se tuvieran el uno al otro..._

_Parecia que este mundo tenia mucha mas conciencia ecológica. Bosques enteros rodeaban las principales ciudades del mundo, cada uno repleto de especies de animales desconocidos para ellos. Aun recordaban cuando Junior les había advertido sobre los peligros del bosque. No le habían hecho caso, como de costumbre, y se encontraron con un gigantesco animal, una mezcla entre oso y lagartija, por fortuna, Dan la hirió con una especie de espada antes de que pudiera atacarlos. Cuando Runo le pregunto de donde la había sacado, el respondió que había sido un regalo de Junior._

_Runo siempre desconfió de Junior. Parecia que el sabia todo acerca de este mundo, y mucho del suyo también. Y no solo eso, Junior estaba constantemente diciéndoles que deberían tener cuidado. Siempre que les decía que algo iba a pasar, pasaba. Parecia como si... pudiera ver el futuro, o algo asi. Tampoco tenia idea de donde vivía, o que era lo que hacia antes de trabajar para Daniel. Cuando intentaba averiguar sobre su pasado, asegurándose de que Dan también estuviera presente, Junior siempre contestaba lo mismo:_

- En este mundo, chicos, el nombre de Victor Junior Vasquez no significa nada. En este, y en ninguno. Por eso vine aquí.

_Runo no se conformaba con esa respuesta, intentaba averiguar mas, pero Dan le pedia que no insistiera, aunque el también ignoraba las razones por las cuales Junior estaba en este mundo, no le importaba, eran grandes amigos, el podía ver al Junior que había conocido en su realidad, y si, era su amigo. Por eso el mundo era perfecto para Dan: Tenia a las dos personas que mas quería a su lado._

_Dan solia tomarse un café todas las tardes, el lo llamaba "un tiempo para pensar", a lo que sus amigos se reian. Siempre iba al café a la misma hora, a pensar en lo que pasaba, y llevaba a Drago consigo, después de todo, el también era su mejor amigo._

- Viste esto? –le pregunto Dan a Drago aquella tarde, cuando estaban solos, mostrándole el cambiador de versiones-

- Si –asintio Drago-

- Lo había olvidado completamente. Pero ahora lo recuerdo, con esto, podemos traer de nuevo a las personas que conocemos, a Shun, a Marucho, a Julie, podemos cambiar este universo. Estoy harto de que los que eran mis amigos alla sean mis enemigos aquí.

_Dan tenia razón, despues de todo, las versiones alternativas de sus amigos eran completamente diferentes, y no le agradaban para nada. El sentimiento era mutuo. A diferencia de su mundo, en este Shun estaba exiliado en Rusia, la familia de Marucho había perdido todo su dinero y terminado en la calle y Julie no existía... Cuando Dan (este Dan) intento hacerse amigo de ellos, nadie le presto atención, lo trataron como a un idiota, por eso tomo la decisión de usar el cambiador de versiones._

_Drago interrumpió sus pensamientos._

- Piensa muy bien en lo que quieres hacer Dan. Podria haber consecuencias negativas.

- Que quieres de...

_Dan no termino la frase, una sucesión de imágenes paso por su mente, parecían recuerdos..._

**Te presento a mis colegas: el Doctor Vásquez y la Doctora Misaki...**

- Runo?

- Dan! –grito Drago, viendo que su amigo se agarraba la cabeza-

**Olvide preguntar si necesitaba algo más, Señor Kuso**

- Runo!

**-Escúchame, se que has tenido una vida difícil, pero todos la hemos tenido, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla...**

- Runo! Perdoname!

_Las visiones pasaron, Dan abrió los ojos, Drago pregunto:_

- Estas bien?

- No, Drago, no estoy bien, acabo de recordar que condene a alguien.

- Condenaste?

- En mi afán de recuperar a Runo, hice que la Runo de aquí se borrara a si misma. Lo recuerdas?

_Drago no dijo nada_

- Drago, acaso no me escuchas? No tienes nada para decirme?

_Drago seguia callado. Dan comprendió instantáneamente lo que ese silencio significaba._

- Tu lo sabias! –estallo Dan- Lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste!

_Una voz lo interrumpió._

- No culpes a tu Bakugan por intentar protegerte.

_Dan miro al que había dicho eso. Un tipo, vestido de traje y corbata negros, con un sombrero que le cubria casi toda la cara._

- No te metas.

- Por que? Acaso crees que no puedo decir algo importante? Como que tú y tu Bakugan no son de aquí? Como que planeas borrar a varias personas de este planeta?

- Como... lo sabes? –murmuro Dan-

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Quien eres?

- Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo. Pero si quieres saber las consecuencias de lo que planeas hacer y lo que provocaste con tus anteriores decisiones, acompañame.

_Como si fuera un autómata, Dan se levanto de un salto, agarro a Drago y se dispuso a acompañar al hombre del sombrero._

- Lo lamento Dan, pero debes venir solo

- Eso nunca –rugio Drago-

- Imagino que, como no me conoces, no confias en mi, pero no estoy tratando de convencerte a ti, Drago. Acompañame Dan, y responderé a todas tus preguntas.

- Si no regreso en dos horas Drago –murmuro Dan a su Bakugan- avisale a Runo.

_Su compañero asintió y observo como Dan y el hombre del sombrero se alejaban. Los dos llegaron al Complejo de Investigaciones de Daniel Kuso, donde los trabajos de demolición ya habían comenzado. Dan le entrego al hombre del sombrero el cambiador de versiones._

- Quiero saber... por que apenas recuerdo a la Doctora Misa... es decir, a la versión alternativa de Runo, se que estuvo aquí, pero no se que ocurrió con ella, apenas puedo memorizar como desapareció y como la Runo de mi mundo la reemplazo. No entiendo porque la Runo de aquí se sacrifico por mi de ese modo.

-Elecciones como estas–murmuro el hombre del sombrero- son difíciles de tomar. Runo se sacrifico porque sabia que seguir viviendo aquí era una mentira, a pesar de que todos decían que era malvado, la Doctora Misaki amaba a Daniel, y prefirió sacrificarse para que tu vivieras una existencia feliz.

- Se sacrifico? Eso quiere decir que ya no existe?

- No en este plano de la realidad

- Esta muerta? –pregunto Dan, llorando, mientras nuevos recuerdos de la Doctora Misaki afloraban a su cabeza-

- Que algo no exista aquí –murmuro el hombre del sombrero- No significa que no pueda existir en otro lugar...

_A pesar del peligro de que el laboratorio se derrumbara, el hombre del sombrero entro en el lugar, pese a las advertencias de los trabajadores, que le gritaban que se retirara de allí. Dan lo siguió._

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

- Que es? –inquirio Dan-

- Tu pasado. O mas bien, tu otro pasado.

_Ni bien el hombre del sombrero dijo eso, la apariencia del lugar cambio, volvió a ser el laboratorio, volvia a haber trabajadores y guardias. Dan reconoció a Junior en una punta de la sala, parecía estar tocando una guitarra._

- Que haces? –le grito Dan-

- No puede verte –interrumpio el hombre del sombrero- Nadie puede vernos. Esto es solo una visión del pasado

_La Doctora Misaki apareció en la habitación, llevaba un vestido, Dan quiso saludarla, pero ella lo atravesó como si fuera aire puro... Daniel también apareció, llevaba puesto un traje, tomo la mano de Runo y ambos empezaron a bailar a los acordes de la guitarra. _

- Gracias por el efecto musical –dijo Daniel-

- Por nada amigo –replico Junior sonriendo-

_Cuando termino el baile, Daniel y Runo se besaron. Un instante después, la escena cambio. Dan y el hombre del sombrero estaban en las ruinas de nuevo, salieron con cautela, mientras el hombre decía:_

- Has visto que buena pareja hacían?. Estaban destinados el uno al otro...

- No lo entiendo... –murmuro Dan- Daniel tenia una foto de Julie en su escritorio, crei que la amaba a ella, no a Runo.

- Julie? Daniel nunca conoció a Julie, esa era una version alternativa, Daniel solo la uso como pretexto para acabar con los peleadores Darkus.

- Pero... El me dijo que los peleadores Darkus le habían causado mucho sufrimiento.

- A sus versiones alternativas, y todo por su culpa, todo porque los peleadores Darkus le robaron su invento, Daniel se sentía tan culpable que quiso acabar con ellos, pero tomo muchas decisiones incorrectas, me temo.

- Pero... Anson me dijo que Daniel solo quería suplantar a alguien en otro universo, que no era feliz, que sus intenciones eran malignas, que jamás había pretendido ayudar a nadie en el mundo.

- Y tu le creiste

_Dan no comprendía, nadie le había dicho la verdad, Los peleadores Darkus decían que Daniel era malvado, y Daniel decía que los peleadores eran malvados. No podía entenderlo. Quien decía la verdad? Quien mentia? De pronto, Dan pregunto:_

- Como puedo saber que dices la verdad? Como puedo saber que no eres alguien que intenta limpiar el nombre de Daniel o algo asi?

- Si no confias en mi, Dan, entonces te perderas lo que sigue.

_Dan no se había dado cuenta, pero el hombre del sombrero lo había llevado hasta el centro de la ciudad. Dan miro a su alrededor y reconoció los edificios. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de mirar mucho. Una vez mas, la imagen cambio. _

_La nieve los rodeaba completamente. Dan se vio a si mismo, era un reflejo, por alguna extraña razón estaba seguro de que era el mismo. Pero el otro Dan no lo veía, simplemente miraba a su derecha, sosteniendo el cambiador de formas en su mano._

- Vuelve aquí Daniel! –grito una versión alternativa de Shun echando a correr hacia el-

_Dan activo el cambiador y la versión de Shun desapareció, otro tomo su lugar, y al ver que se trataba de su verdadero amigo, Dan lo abrazo. _

_La realidad cambio de nuevo. Estaban otra vez en el centro de Wardington. El hombre del sombrero le indico a Dan un camino, ambos se alejaron por la carretera._

- Por que me muestras estas cosas? –pregunto Dan-

- Porque cada acción tiene sus consecuencias

- Ya me lo dijiste, ya se lo que quieres decir, use el cambiador con Runo, y la Doctora Misaki desapareció, si uso el cambiador con Shun, el de aquí también morirá.

- Morir? –pregunto el hombre del sombrero- Yo nunca dije nada acerca de morir...

- Dijiste que ya no existe!

- Lo se, lo dije, pero te dije que no existe en **este** plano de la realidad

- Quieres decir que...

- Si –dijo el hombre asintiendo- la Doctora Misaki aun vive, y también Daniel...

- Por que? Por que están vivos? No se supone que Daniel estaba muerto?

- Has entendido todo al revés, escucha Dan, cada decisión que una persona toma, forma una nueva realidad, con cada nueva decisión, no solo las realidades cambian, sino los destinos de todas las personas.

- No entiendo

- Ahora lo haras –dijo el hombre-

_Estaban en el centro de la carretera. La realidad cambio una vez mas y el hombre del sombrero cayo de rodillas al suelo._

- Que pasa? –pregunto Dan-

- No se supone que deba hacer esto... –murmuro con dolor el hombre-

- Estas bien?

- Si –replico su compañero, levantándose con dificultad- Ahora mira...

_La imagen que Dan veía era realmente aterradora... Enormes Bakugan destrozaban todo a su paso, los reconoció, eran de los peleadores Darkus. De pronto, fueron noqueados por otros dos Bakugan, Dan reconoció a uno de ellos. Era Metamorphos Haos, y estaba siendo manejado por..._

- Poder activado! Fiebre de Luz blanca!

_Los ojos de Dan se iluminaron, una sonrisa afloro a su rostro. _

Fuerza de vida de Darius y Therian: 0

_Dan no lo podía creer..._

- Bien hecho, Morphos! –Le grito Runo a su Bakugan-

_Y no era cualquier Runo, Dan la reconoció perfectamente, era la Doctora Misaki..._

- Dan! –grito ella-

_Dan se escondió, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Runo no hablaba de el... Daniel también estaba allí, manejando a un Bakugan con aspecto de tigre._

- Poder activado! Garra asesina Pyrus!

_El poder del Bakugan de Daniel impacto en el ultimo de sus enemigos._

- Fuerza de vida de Anson: 0. Batalla terminada.

_Los peleadores Darkus echaron a correr, asustados del poder de Daniel y Runo. Ambos sonrieron al ver que habían ganado, y Daniel abrazo a Runo. Sabiendo que no podían verlos, el hombre del sombrero y Dan se acercaron a ellos._

- Me alegro que estes conmigo para apoyarme... –susurro Runo-

- Para toda la vida, cariño –replico Daniel, besándola-

_Un instante después, Dan y el hombre del sombrero estaban de nuevo en la carretera._

- Esa era... –murmuro Dan-

- Exacto, se trataba de la Doctora Misaki, ella no esta muerta, tampoco Daniel, tampoco los peleadores, y tampoco Mira, ni Spectra o Helios, todos ellos no desaparecieron para siempre, simplemente forman parte de una nueva realidad. Pense que deberías saberlo...

_Dan se dio cuenta de algo importante._

- Por que Runo –inquirio- tenia a Morphos? Hay también versiones alternativas de los Bakugan?

_El hombre del sombrero negó con la cabeza_

- Pense que Morphos era de Junior.

- Morphos es originalmente de la Doctora Runo Misaki –respondio el hombre- Solo lo tome prestado para cumplir con mi misión.

- Lo tomaste...?

_Dan nunca pudo preguntar eso. Antes de que lo hiciera, el hombre se quito el sombrero, revelando su rostro. Era Junior. Aunque parecía que no era el, lo miraba con curiosidad, como si no supiera quien era... Dan lo señalo, aun no podía creer que fuera el._

- No todo... es lo que parece... –murmuro Junior-

- Quien eres? –pregunto Dan-

- Acaso no me reconoces?

- No es posible que seas Junior, es decir, te conozco, eres mi amigo...

- Lo soy. Pero también soy otras cosas... No soy de aquí Dan, ni de alla, simplemente he estado contigo como tu amigo para cumplir mi misión... y para que tu pudieras cumplir la tuya.

- Que misión?

- Esta misión, acaso no lo entiendes? Perdiste las esperanzas de volver a ver a tus seres queridos...

**Dan comprendió lo que Junior quería decirle. Estuvo a punto de perder la batalla Bakugan, hasta que Junior apareció para ayudarlo. Aun asi, no pudo rescatar a Runo, y ahí si que había perdido las esperanzas, pero el viaje al otro Universo cambio su modo de ver las cosas, de alguna manera, Junior siempre había formado parte de todo esto... Pero necesitaba averiguar por que.**

- Como haces eso? –pregunto Dan-

- Como hago que? –replico Junior-

- Como haces para viajar entre universos? Para saber lo que ocurre?

- Simplemente lo se. Ya te lo dije, no soy de aquí, ni de alla, te he dicho cientos de veces que en este y en cualquier otro mundo, salvo algunas excepciones, el nombre de Victor Junor Vasquez no significa nada. Tengo la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que has averiguado quien soy de veras.

- Ese es el problema –insistio Dan- Aun no se quien eres...

_Junior volvió a colocarse el sombrero, mientras decía:_

- Soy un Escritor

- Un escritor? Asi como un novelista?

- No precisamente. Los Escritores viajamos a través de los mundos y vemos distintas situaciones, historias que te parecerían increíbles. La mayoría dirían que son sueños, pero no es cierto, lo que escribimos es real, en algun Universo Paralelo, nuestras historias son reales, palabra por palabra. Trabajamos en secreto junto con nuestros colaboradores, los Observadores.

- Observadores?

- Para que lo entiendas mejor, los Observadores miran la realidad, pero no intervienen en ella. Nosotros, los Escritores, si podemos, los miramos atentamente y después escribimos lo que ocurrió con ustedes, para que todos los demás puedan ver sus historias.

_Dan escuchaba atentamente, junior continuo:_

La mayoria de los Escritores, como mis compañeras por ejemplo, se limitan a ver la realidad y escribirla, pero eso no basta para mi. Yo no solo escribo, también intervengo, modifico la historia para que el final sea lo mas feliz posible. Los Escritores vemos a través de todas las realidades, lo curioso de mi caso es que la mayoría de mis versiones alternativas son Escritores...

_Junior cambio la realidad por un momento, varias versiones de el podían verse junto a versiones de Dan, de Runo, de todos los Peleadores... Junior chasqueo los dedos y la Realidad volvió a ser la original._

- O sea que... estas escribiendo mi historia? –pregunto Dan-

- Exacto –dijo el Escritor, sacando un cuaderno de su traje- para que todos puedan ver lo que ocurrió contigo, debo escribirlo... Y este es el ultimo capitulo... Ahora puedes continuar con tu vida, no te acompañare mas porque ya he cumplido mi misión, ya he escrito lo que tenia que escribir. Ya esta todo dicho –concluyo, guardando de nuevo el cuaderno-

- Hay mas como tu?

_Ni bien Dan pregunto eso, la realidad cambio nuevamente. Muchísimas personas podían verse, cada una de ellas viendo una realidad diferente y anotándolo todo..._

- Hay cientos de nosotros. Mira... esas son mis compañeras.

_Dan se acerco con sigilo y pudo ver a una chica escribiendo..._

- Que es lo que esta viendo? –pregunto-

- Esto –dijo Junior, abriendo otro portal-

**Daraika: Jejeje sabes no se por que, pero te abrazaria si puediera moverme**

**Dan: Jejeje y yo te corresponderia el abrazo ¿sabes? **

**- Gracias, no te importa si tomo una siesta ¿verdad?**

**- No adelante, que descanses... Runo...**

_Automaticamente, Dan y Junior volvieron a la sala de los Escritores. _

- Quien es Daraika?

- La versión alternativa de Runo, y ella –dijo Junior, señalando a la Escritora- es la encargada de contar su historia, su nombre es Anima.

_Al oir como la llamaban por su nombre, la chica se dio vuelta, pero no vio a nadie..._

- No deberías estar haciendo esto. Y lo sabes bien –dijo una voz, Dan y Junior voltearon-

- Lo sabes muy bien. Tienes prohibido traer visitantes.

- Quien es ella? –inquirio Dan-

- Marivi –respondio Junior- Mi supervisora.

- Tienes una supervisora? –pregunto Dan riendo-

- No es gracioso, idiota –replico Junior- Sino fuera por mi supervisora, jamás hubiera terminado la historia, y tu probablemente te hubieras quedado atrapado en algun lugar del tiempo, probablemente ya te hubieras suicidado, sino fuera porque intervine, por ordenes de mi supervisora.

- De tus supervisoras, querras decir –dijo Anima saliendo de atrás de ellos- Ahora, puedes explicarnos porque trajiste un visitante?.

_Anima y Marivi se cruzaron de brazos, esperando una respuesta..._

- Es su destino... –respondio tranquilamente Junior- esta es la única versión de Dan que sabra que nosotros existimos...

- Mas te vale... –amenazo Anima- Un placer Dan –continuo, dándole la mano- nos vemos, tengo que continuar trabajando...

_Marivi también se despidió, mientras Dan preguntaba:_

- Sobre quien escribe Marivi?

- Sobre otra de tus versiones -respondió Junior, cambiando la realidad de nuevo-

_La escena mostraba a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y una mujer rubia_, _Dan no los reconoció, eran de al menos el doble de su edad. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Junior le ordeno que mantuviera silencio y escuchara..._

**- Esas nubes no tienen buena pinta ¿por qué no volvemos a casa? –dijo Olivia-**

**- Me parece la mejor de las ideas – afirmó Peter sonriendo – te aseguro que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, prometo que te haré más caso, iremos a cenar fuera más a menudo y no dejaré que te marches a tu apartamento… mi casa es la tuya también**

**- No importa Peter, comprendo muy bien como lo estás pasando. Nos encontramos en una situación muy particular…a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando…volví del Otro Lado – respondio ella bajando la mirada-**

**- Pero ya no estás sola, Olivia. Me tienes a mí…**

_Una vez mas, estaban en la sala de los Escritores..._

- Dijiste que era otra de mis versiones alternativas –dijo Dan- pero no se parece en nada a mi...

- Es tu versión alternativa porque comparte tu destino, no porque sea igual a ti –Interrumpio Marivi- Junior, no te basta con mostrarle nuestro lugar?

- Por que tambien tienes que mostrarle nuestro trabajo? –dijo Anima, acercándose de nuevo- Que parte de la palabra "secreto" es la que no entendiste?

- Es solo una vez...

- Tienes razón –admitio Marivi- después de todo, estas a punto de retirarte...

_Ni bien su compañera dijo eso, Junior cambio la realidad una vez mas, Dan y el habían aparecido de nuevo en Wardington, ya no había mas Escritores a su alrededor..._

- Vaya... eso si que fue loco... –dijo Dan- como puedo estar seguro de que no fue un sueño?

- Porque no lo fue... –murmuro Junior- Ahora, es momento de la despedida, mi ultima historia ya casi termina...

- Tu ultima historia? Que quieres decir con eso?

- Recuerdas que Marivi dijo que estoy a punto de retirarme?

_Dan asintió_

- Eso es porque esta es la ultima historia que escribiré, estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir viajando entre Universos... además, tengo mi propio destino que cumplir. Al igual que tu.

- Hablando de destino... Que quiso decir Marivi con eso de que comparto el destino con esa persona?

- No es cualquier persona, estas hablando de Peter Bishop.

- Esta bien, como quieras, que quiso decir Marivi con eso de que comparto el destino con Peter Bishop? –insistio Dan-

- Eso quiere decir Dan –respondio tranquilamente Junior- que estas destinado a pasar el resto de tus dias con la persona que amas, Runo Misaki en tu caso, Olivia Dunham en el caso de Peter.

- El resto de mis dias... -repitio Dan asombrado, y luego, agrego- Ya es el final?

- Casi, -replico el Escritor, entregándole algo- toma esto, usalo correctamente, aprende de las experiencias que has vivido hoy y toma las decisiones adecuadas. Si lo haces, entonces tu destino esta mas que asegurado.

- Quieres decir que con esto debo...

_Junior asintió antes de que Dan terminara la frase._

- Es el momento. Es hora de la despedida. Adios, amigo.

- Adios amigo –contesto Dan, extendiéndole la mano-

_Junior abrió un portal y desapareció dentro de el, no sin antes saludar de nuevo. Dan sonrio, y supo que esa era la ultima vez que lo veria en su vida. Al menos en esta vida..._

**Mientras tanto...**

**En otra realidad, Junior pelea junto a Dan, para defender al Universo de aquellos que quieren destruirlo...**

**En otra, sin embargo, son ellos quienes quieren destruirlo...**

**En otra, Dan y Junior trabajan juntos como guardias de seguridad, cuidando las pocas zonas habitables que quedan en un planeta casi completamente contaminado...**

**En otra, Junior trabaja como Verdugo, y su misión es condenar a Daniel Kuso a la silla eléctrica, pero antes de hacerlo, y sin que nadie lo vea, modifica la realidad y lo reemplaza con una versión de Dan falsa. Y envía a Daniel a una realidad donde sabe que será feliz, junto a la Doctora Misaki...**

**Es en esa realidad donde Junior lucha junto a Daniel y la Doctora Misaki...**

**En otra, Dan Runo y Junior pertenecen a una raza alienígena, de forma muy similar a los peces del planeta Tierra, este mundo no es muy interesante, se la pasan todo el dia nadando...**

**En otra, Junior consuela a una Runo completamente abatida por el fallecimiento de Dan, pero ella esta a punto de vivir una nueva aventura... y de enterarse del secreto de las realidades paralelas... cortesía del Escritor.**

**De vuelta a la realidad de Dan...**

Ni bien Junior desapareció dentro del portal, Dan miro lo que sostenía en su mano y entendió cual era la decisión que debía tomar, un momento después, escucho una voz que gritaba su nombre.

- Dan!

_Runo y Drago se acercaron corriendo a donde el estaba. _

- Estuvimos buscándote por todas partes, donde te habías metido?

- Lo siento. No quise preocuparlos, tenia algo importante que hacer.

- Drago me dijo –explico Runo- que te habías ido a algun lugar con un hombre. Intente buscar a Junior o a Morphos a ver si me decían donde estabas, pero no los encontré por ningn lado.

- Salieron de la ciudad –mintio Dan- no volverán en un largo tiempo...

- Me tenias preocupada... –dijo ella besándolo-

- Descuida –replico el – No volverá a suceder...

_Dan supo que era el momento de terminar su misión, tal como le había dicho el Escritor..._

- Drago –pregunto- Crees que podrías llevarnos a Runo y a mi hasta Rusia?

- Claro –respondio el Bakugan-

- Por que a Rusia? -pregunto Runo-

- Tengo que cumplir una misión –respondio Dan, sosteniendo el cambiador de versiones en su mano-

**FIN**


End file.
